A Year To Remember Me By
by DigiTails
Summary: After leaving school Kai goes back to Japan to join the BladeBreakers again, where he meets an old friend. When the two have to part again, Kai finds he's not that fond of the idea. Tyson & Hillary, Max & Mariam; HINTED: Kai & OC, Rei & Salima
1. He's Back

When This Story Takes Place   
This story takes place after the G Revolution saga, however, it never happened, and unless I say otherwise, those are the outfits the characters are wearing... Ages and height of the starring official characters 

These aren't actually official, this is what I say they are for my story. Tough luck if you don't like it.

Kai Hiwatari- 17, 5' 6" 

Rei Kon- 17, 5' 5"

Tyson Granger- 16, 5' 4"

Max Tate- 16½, 5' 6"

Kenny- 15, 5' 3"

Hillary Tatibana- 16, 5' 4"

Salima- 17, 5' 5"

Mariam- 16, 5' 6"

Mariah- 17, 5' 4"

Hitoshi Granger- 19, 6' 0"

Since I'm going to be too lazy to post these later... Profiles of the OCs 

Name: Lily Hirotome

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Origin: America

Occupation: ISPMCB agent, BeyGirls captain

Quote: "Muscle mass weighs a lot more the fat tissue, moron"

Appearance: Brown hair that reaches her shoulders. She has silver eyes, but when she's experiencing extreme emotions they will turn turquoise. She's about 5' 5" in height. She's thin with a rather good figure. However, she weighs more than she looks she would, simply because of her muscles. (see her quote)

Attire: She tends wears a pair of loose legged jeans and a baggy tank top that hide her figure. Also, she likes to wear a pair of sneakers or boots.

Accessories: A snow driven white beyblade and launcher

Personality: good humored and kind she has a sharp wit and calculating mind and prefers to be silent over running her mouth all the time.

BitBeast: Dalila. A Unicorn with angelic wings. Dalila is a blinding shade of white with crystalline blue eyes. Her attacks are Sharp Wing attack, Quick Wing attack, and Glowing Horn attack. Her strongest attack is Solar Glare.

Name: Leo Hirotome

Gender: Male

Age: 8

Origin: America

Occupation: Lily's younger brother

Quote: "I blade simply because Leslie wanted me to become the best in the end"

Appearance: Cropped red hair and clear emerald green eyes. He's about 4' 6"

Attire: long tan pants and a white T-shirt

Accessories: None

Personality: Angsty and withdrawn, he doesn't like to do things the remind him of his dead sister, Leslie.

BitBeast: N/A

Name: Lea Saikoiyo Hiwatari

Gender: Female

Age: 16 and a half

Origin: Russia

Occupation: ISPMCB Agent, BeyGirls member

Quote: "Hn. What family? My grandfather is a stupid bastard, I hope he dies soon. My parents are spies and hide in the shadows, I barely know them."

Appearance: Purple hair with light blue and light green streaks that is usually kept in a loose braid. Her eyes are red. She's about 5' 4"

Attire: Loose jeans and a loose fitting T-shirt

Accessories: A Gray Launcher and metallic blue beyblade

Personality: Cold to the extreme. She rarely smiles and is very rarely happy. She has an unnatural fortitude.

BitBeast: Okeah. A polar bear with light blue fur. Ice Attack, Ice Saber, Water Blast, and SeaFoam. Her famous and most powerful attack is Ocean's Fury.

Name: Molly Haikomo

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Origin: Russian and German

Occupation: ISMPCB agent, BeyGirls Member

Quote: "Our friend...nothing can change the fact that we abandoned you..."

Appearance: Shoulder length wavy blonde hair and purple-blue eyes. She is about 5' 5 ½'

Attire: caprice or jeans and a tank top

Accessories: Her blade is red at the bottom and works it way into a reddish-orange color at the top. The launcher is the in coloration

Personality: She always is hyper, but not too annoying (just really really random and has lots of energy to get rid of). Some of her friends say that she gets high off the air.

BitBeast: Minevra. A cream colored horse with burning orange eyes. Minevra has an orange and red fiery mane and tail. There's also red and orange fire on the back of the lower part of each leg. Her attacks are Flaming tornado, Wildfire. Her strongest move is Firestorm.

Name: Mark Haikomo

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Origin: Russian and German

Occupation: Solo Blader, Molly's twin

Quote: "That was an awesome ride"

Appearance: Blonde hair that might be wavy if it weren't for the style he wears it in and purple-blue eyes. He has two locks of hair that hang down at both side of his face and only make it about chin length. The rest of his hair is tied behind his head at the top of his neck and stops about half way down his shoulder blades. His stature stands at about 5' 5½'

Attire: He wears a dark denim jacket almost all the time with a dark red shirt. He wears denim jeans as well. His other favorite outfit is a blue jacket and an orange shirt with royal blue full length pants. Normally his hands are found in the front pockets of his jeans or jacket.

Accessories: A dark red earring. A dark gray with small streaks of blue blade and launcher.

Personality: Punk, closed off, calm, nearly fearless

BitBeast: Betep. A silver horse with stormy blue-gray eyes. Betep has a wispy gray mane that billows out halfway down its back. His tail is about half the length but still billowing and smoky. Betep has a row of spikes on the back of the lower half of each of its four legs. It also has two eagle-like wings, one on each side, dark gray in color. Mirror, Spiral. Betep's strongest attack is Sky attack,

Name: Daisy Sanchez

Gender: Female

Age: 14

Origin: Mexico and China

Occupation: ISPMCB agent, BeyGirls Member, Rei's cousin

Quote: "Rei-san, that wasn't funny!"

Appearance: She has very long black hair and a pair of mahogany eyes. She keeps her hair in a medium high ponytail and generally braided after that. She has a Mediterranean complex, making it look like she's always tanned.

Attire: She generally wears a light colored tank top and equally light shorts.

Accessories: A laptop with a clear red cover, showing all the machinery inside it. Her beyblade is black with streaks of purple, and so is her launcher.

Personality: She's very smart and shows her emotions more than the other members of her team.

BitBeast: Citlaque. Hyper Fang Attack, Chaotic light, and Shimmering Claw Attack. Citlaque's most famous and feared maneuver is Dark Chaos.

_**Just so you won't get confused later...**_

"blah blah blah"- people saying stuff out loud

'_blah blah blah_'- people thinking stuff

_blah blah blah_- flashbacks, dreams, lines from something running through minds...

-Blah blah blah- Beginning and end to chapters, also major change in location

- change of time, or minor change in location

**_Disclaimers_**- I don't own Beyblade! I swear it!

-Begin chapter One-

_**He's Back**_

Kai leaned back in the seat of the limo he was riding in. He was immensely bored, and it was raining hard. "Great," he thought to himself, "suits my mood just perfectly." Now the fact that he wasn't happy, in and of itself, wasn't too terribly amazing. Kai generally was moody, and today didn't seem to be any different. However, his folded arms and narrowed eyes made him seem more melancholy than was usual for Kai. In one hand he had managed to sneak Dranzer, and he was currently fingering it.

"Master Kai, we'll be arriving shortly. I hope that this time, your stay goes without incident."

Kai slowly shook his head once, gravely, to show that he had heard the statement. He closed his eyes and remembered the last time he had been here. Some kid called Wyatt had continually pestered him for a Beyblade battle. Also, a blader called Dunga wanted to battle Kai. Only problem was that Kai had retired from blading. One thing had lead to another and Wyatt had taken Dranzer to go against Dunga instead of Kai

Kai thought that would have been the last he would see of either of them, as he had taken up blading again and joined his team far from that town. Fate had had other plans though, and Wyatt showed up with Cyber Dranzer after Kai had refused to tech him some blading techniques. Wyatt couldn't take Cyber Dranzer's overwhelming power, though, and wound up in the hospital before going back to school.

As for Dunga, Kai had to fight him again to keep Dranzer. He was starting to win the literal roller coaster battle, when a storm started, and the roller coaster collapsed. Now he had had to fight two blades and a fire to win. If it hadn't been for a teammate, he would have lost the battle and more importantly, Dranzer.

Kai crossed one leg over the other as he remembered clipped memories of his past. The rain pummeled the roof of the limo, and in his current state, the rhythmic beating had a hypnotic affect on Kai. He started to fall asleep when the limo stopped abruptly causing him to lean forwards slightly.

"We have arrived, Master Kai."

Kai took off his seat belt and slided towards the door. The chauffeur opened the door for Kai. He stood up out of the car, and clenched his hand around Dranzer. The skies choose that moment to open up their full fury.

The winds whipped Kai's hair about in all directions, while the water drenched him. His green jacket, hair, pants, white shirt, and tie inevitably became glued to his skin as headed for the school building. Kai slammed open a door as a bolt of lighting struck outside and somewhat behind Kai. The light illuminated the doorway and turned Kai's silhouette black.

-

Kai took his suitcase from the chauffeur and casually walked into the school building. He headed to the main office so he would know where he was staying and they would know he was there. Walking along the wooden hallways his shoes made a quiet clopping sound, but it was magnified by the empty hall way. The sound of water dripping off of his body made a dull splashing noise and the water droplets left polished floors extra slippery. He came to a highly finished wood door at the end of a hallway and knocked on it.

"Come in."

Kai opened the door tentatively and strode into the office. The man behind the desk looked at Kai sharply and took in his bedraggled clothes, the small pool of water that had formed at his feet and the dripping suitcase he held in his hand. The principal looked at Kai as if Kai had betrayed him or something. Kai simply stare unblinkingly back, just a sharp. The principal took his glare from Kai to the papers on his desk, as if now they had done something terrible to him.

"Name. In reverse order."

"Hiwatari, Kai."

After he said his name the principal shifter through the papers to find his name. Kai thought the he was taking an elaborately long time to shift through the leaflets of paper. Kai shifted slightly on his feet so he wouldn't become unbalanced. Kai put Dranzer in a jacket pocket as he waited for the large man to find his name.

After what seemed like an eternity, the principal spoke again, "So, Mr. Hiwatari, you're back." After Kai made no response thus there was silence for a while he spoke again, "Not very talkative, eh? Good! You have the same room you did last time. Now get out of my sight!"

Kai turned around and left the office. The principal muttered to himself, "A famous celebrity that's all we needed. At least he won't bring attention to himself, things will settle down after the students find that out."

The principal got out of his chair as it groaned as the weight was lifted off of it and went towards the door. He should go out about now to check the halls, and make sure no one is horse playing. As he started to walk out of the office, he slipped on some of the water that had fallen off of Kai, letting off a loud thud. A teacher heard the noise and came over shining a flashlight on the principal's eyes.

"Sir, can I help you?"

"Yes! First, get the janitors to clean up this mess!" He caught some kids outside in the courtyard, "Get those two to their rooms! Third, make the curfew an hour early, and finally GET THAT LIGHT OUT OF MY EYES!"

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir!"

-End Chapter One-

Yay! One chapter out of the thirteen I need to reload for this story is finished being revised

All types of reviews are accepted, although flames will be used to burn my report card, even though I did well, its related to school...


	2. Food Fight, Detention, Mr Tyrant, and th...

And here I am with chapter two of this story that's being reloaded -glares at FanFiction administrators- Truth or Dare was a good story! There was no need to delete it! I do not even think I broke any rules writing it!

**_Disclaimers_**- I do not own BeyBlade! There, I said it, now I'm done.

-Begin Chapter Two-

_**Food Fight, Detention, Mr. Tyrant, and the letter**_

In his room Kai had changed into a pair of school pajamas and was drying off his hair with a fluffy white school towel. Outside his door he heard the curfew bell, a loud 'boing' sound. Kai took the towel off of his head and let his arms fall limp to his sides. The seventeen-year-old directed his gaze towards the clock; it read 8:30. "The bell's an hour early tonight," he said aloud to no one in particular, and shrugged his shoulders before folding the damp towel and putting it away.

Kai lay down on his bed, covered himself with a sheet and fell into a dreamless sleep in minutes.. He woke up early enough in the morning to take his time, which he did. Simply straightening the sheets out, thus making his bed, he pulled some clothes out of the drawer and put them on. He then plucked the earring off of the dresser top and attached it to his pierced earlobe. Shrugging he loosened the tie around his neck and left the forest green school jacket unbuttoned.

Shrugging and putting his hands in his pockets he left the room and headed for the mess hall. '_It isn't called MESS hall without a reason._' Kai stopped in mock horror at what he saw when he entered the mess hall. There was food everywhere, and everyone was yelling "FOOD FIGHT" every three seconds. '_I should have come here sooner and avoided this childishness._' He ducked under the line of fire and got a plate of bacon, pancakes and juice from the front of the room and found a clear spot before sitting down eating his food. 'Now how could they start a food fight with bacon and pancakes and juice?' this thought crossed Kai's mind before a blob of oatmeal landed in front of him,

"HEY! OVER THERE!" Kai looked up from his plate at the kid who stood up, covered in oatmeal, pointing at him, "GRAB SOME OATMEAL AND JOIN IN!"

Kai rolled his eyes, "Weren't you ever told not to play with your food?"

"GUESS NOT!"

Kai sighed and ate the rest of the food before getting up and instantly regretting it. A large piece of oatmeal hit him in the face, and it ran down the deep red tie before hitting the top of the table. Kai left the room quickly and headed into his. He entered the washroom and took one of the white washcloths and wiping the oatmeal off of his face. He took the tie off and washed as much oatmeal as he could be bothered to off of it and placed it in the hamper. He took another tie from the dresser in his room and put it on before loosening it to the same level as the other.

Kai picked up his algebra books and his history books and headed out to get into his first class. He was stopped in the hallway by the principal. There was an errie silence between the two of the, probably increased by the absence of students in that hallway.

"HIWATARI!"

"Yes?"

"You will address me as either 'sir' or 'Mr. Bakamono'."

"Yes, sir" the 'sir' was an after thought on Kai's part.

"What is with that?"

"What, sir?" again, an after thought

"The earring, boy! Take it off!"

Kai put his books on the short wall nearby that blockaded the hall from the courtyard and took the dark blue thing off. "And tuck your shirt in, button up that jacket, and tighten that tie! Do you know nothing of etiquette!" The last line was more of a demand then question, Kai, having nothing better to do did as he was told.

"I guess not, sir"

"Then you'll learn punishment for not having etiquette, five minutes after classes end for the day and not a minute later, Hiwatari!"

Kai shrugged his shoulders and pretend to look like he didn't care, but only after the principal left, but he was actually seething on the inside. Kai picked up his books and hurried off to the Algebra room, coming in only half a minute before the bell rang. Sitting down Kai muttered something that sounded like "baka" under his breath. If only Mr. Bakamono knew that his name meant 'stupid person' in Japanese, something he learned from Tyson. Tyson had called him that and then explained what it meant upon questioning, Tyson had been landed with a black eye for that. He wasn't particularly looking forward to a visit to Mr. Bakamono, or the detention either. Kai looked out of the window as the teacher droned on about polynomials.

"Hiwatari!" Kai grimaced, he was going to have to get used to being called that, "Hiwatari, could you please put this in standard form and name the coefficient of the largest term!" This too was more of a command then a question. Kai sighed, this really wasn't his day, first the food fight, then a confrontation with Mr. Bakamono, a detention, and now this. 'What else can go wrong?'...How little he knew how bad things could get. Kai walked up to the board.

'_Wyatt's pestering would be better then all of this._' Kai thought as he put 'negative 2 plus y squared minus three y to the fourth minus six y cubed plus five y' into standard form and said "Three" as simply as he could without sounding too moody, though all things considered he had a right to be moody.

"Very good, Hiwatari. I thought you hadn't paid attention." There was almost a sadistic tone to the teacher's voice. Kai checked his smart-ass remark so he wouldn't risk getting another detention and another possible confrontation with Mr. Bakamono. The guy reminded him of Voltaire, his grandfather and a tyrant, for peat's sake! Kai had actually just copied the notes and stared off into space after that.

Most of his day was uneventful as Kai barely avoided another food fight during lunch. Just putting in some training in his spare time, as usual for the guy. The clock in his room read 7:50. '_Dammit!_' Kai thought when he looked at the clock. He had two minutes to get to the principal's office. His last class had been dismissed early and he had accidentally fallen asleep. '_Why did I have to sleep so long? Why did I sleep at all?_'

'_You were tired, besides I don't think that you'll get much sleep tonight._' Answered a deeper voice in the back of his head.

'_Dranzer?_'

'_Yes, Kai?_'

'_I don't have time for this. I've only got half a minute to get to the principal's office._'

'_I'll leave you alone then._'

Just like that the voice left Kai's head and he managed to get into the office just in time. "So you decided to show up after all, eh Hiwatari?"

Kai glanced at his watch, he had shown up on the last second yes, but he wasn't late, was he?

"My watch shows me to have arrived exactly on time, sir" privately he thought something else, '_probably I should have shown up a second earlier._ _The moron is probably gonna keep me later tonight or give me another detention._'

"Well, when I said not a second later, you took it to heart. What kept you?"

"I had to put my books away, sir", '_I'm in for it._' Kai recognized the tone Mr. Bakamono was using. It was exactly like Voltaire's before he got beaten up for something he didn't do.

"And you took your sweet time doing so, didn't you?"

'_Just get it over with,_' Kai thought, '_I don't like dramatics._'

"So tonight you get to spend an extra hour cleaning, and you have detentions for the rest of the week for your impudence."

'_Damn. Cleaning?_' Kai hated cleaning anything, if he was extremely lucky as a young boy that's what he would do, every night, all night, for failing his grandfather. Later in life he got beaten up, thrown in a cell with no food or water. Not a nice person Voltaire, and Kai got the same feeling of evil from this man in front of him. '_I wonder if he's Voltaire's brother or something. They're very similar, in looks and personality._'

"Where do I start, Mr. Bakamono" Kai probably stressed the "baka" part in his name little too much, but it seemed as if the man knew no Japanese. '_Thank the stars for that._'

"In the trophy room! Clean every trophy in there. Then come back. You will clean until midnight, its 8:00 now. And don't take your sweet time now!"

Kai left almost immediately, taking the rag and spray bottle on the man's desk before leaving, and headed for the trophy room. '_Dranzer was right. I'm not going to get any sleep now._' Kneeling he opened the glass case with the key that had dropped out of the rag and took out a trophy. It had some kids name on it that he didn't know for BeyBlading. He sprayed the thing with the bottle and started to wipe the trophy clean, making sure he had done that one thoroughly he moved onto the next one. He tried to keep from getting fingerprints on the trophies when he put them back, knowing that the tyrant would probably check each trophy thoroughly.

After cleaning the hundred odd trophies he checked his watch. It only read 11:50_. 'Damn. More bull cleaning jobs._' He locked the case closed and headed back to Mr. Bakamono's office. He managed to take long enough from the trophy room to the office to take the ten remaining minutes. Opening the door he checked the office and found a letter on the table with "Hiwatari" on it. Figuring it was for him he opened the unsealed flap and read the letter

_Dear brother Voltaire,_

_It seems as though your grandson is having a little problem with authority. However, I will have him running so ragged soon that that problem will be fixed, shortly. Tonight he was cleaning all the trophies. "Poor" child doesn't know what is in store for him tomorrow night. Heh, soon I will be running him so ragged that he won't be able to do anything but schoolwork and the assignments I give him. Blading too of course, don't worry, brother, he will remain the best in the world, but with a little less sass towards his elders._

_Boukun Bakamono_

Kai nearly laughed at the name. "Boukun" meant tyrant in Japanese; he had at least learned what the principal's name was in Japanese. Tyson was good for something more than a punching bag after all. Kai heard footsteps heading towards the office so he put the letter back into the envelope and placed it back where it had been. The door opened and it was none other than the tyrant himself, Mr. Bakamono.

"Hiwatari, I thought you were supposed to be in bed by now."

"I thought you would like to know all the trophies are cleaned and I look forward to tomorrow night's detention." With that Kai strode out of the room leaving a very confused principal in the doorway. Once in his room Kai pulled his Dranzer blade out of his pocket and placed it on the nightstand nearby before getting into his pajamas again and once again drifting into a dreamless sleep.

-End Chapter Two-

Nothing to say, except thank you for reading this story and I hope you review it.


	3. A Familiar Name

coughs- lalalalalalala still reloading...-growls-

**_Disclaimers-_** If I owned Beyblade, do you think you would be reading this right now?

-Begin Chapter Three-

_**A Familiar name**_

Kai sighed as he stared out of his window. The sky was inky black, silver eyes followed the lights of a plane traveling across the sky until it was out of sight. He was sitting up in his bed. He longed to sleep, his sore muscles from all that cleaning intensified that wish. Yet he could not, something was keeping him from sleeping.

He fell backwards, head landing on the pile of pillows he had gathered in his attempt to fall asleep that had, so far, lasted nearly an hour and a half. He started to feel rest creeping up on him. Teasing him, taunting almost, he wouldn't sleep yet he wasn't awake. His mind slowly started to go over what had happened during the day, mostly the trophy cleaning. His hands ached and were sore. He remembered cleaning one trophy nearly one hundred times to make it shine like the rest, it had belonged to one Leo Hirotome. The name was familiar, but he really couldn't place it.

-Two Hours later-

Kai was completely covered in sweat. His sheets were have tossed off him, sleeping form tossing and turning and his bed. He was having a dream, yes, but was it really a dream or was it a nightmare?

-Begin Dream Sequence-

_A small six year old was cowering behind a chair, a tall purple haired man with a black mask was holding a whip up in the air, about to strike down one the scared child once again._

"_Impudent fool! How dare you lose a beybattle to someone weaker than you!"_

"_Boris! I'm sorry! Just don't hurt me anymore."_

"_You're not really sorry. But I will make you sorry." At that moment the ringer to his door buzzed and Boris dropped the whip on his desk. "Come in."_

_A guard in a dark red uniform stepped into the room. Behind him were two more guards holding a small girl's arms. She looked to be about Kai's age. "Sir." The guard addressed Boris "We found her spying on our training of the new students. What should we do?"_

_Boris seemed to take a long time in deciding upon his course of action. He crossed over to the small brunette and crouched down. "Do you blade?"_

"_Yes." Her voice was small but defiant. "What's it matter to you?"_

"_Tell you what. You beat our best blader in a BeyBattle and I'll let you go."_

_The guards looked at Boris as if he'd lost his mind and so did Kai, who was peeking at Boris from behind the chair that served as his hiding place. Neither guard nor small child questioned him, as it would lead to a most certain untimely demise._

_- Half an hour later -_

_Kai stood behind a large glass window about 25 feet away from the BeyBattle arena. He was curious as to why he was alone in Boris's private viewing area and not with the rest of the students or why thee were several guards in the room with them. His hands were still pressed against the glass as was his face so he could see the battle better._

_In the arena were two people. On one side was a tall gangly boy with black hair. He was about 16, his name was Valciev. On the opposite side was the six-year-old girl. She looked very determined to win._

_A computer's automated voice called out. "3" At this the younger girl pulled out blade and launcher. Valciev was all ready to go. On "2" The girl put her blade on the launcher. At the count of "1" She flipped the launcher around so she was holding the top of the launcher and the snowy white blade was one the bottom. The computer's voice was lost as both battlers called out "LET IT RIP!" Both blades were sent off the launchers and spun at very high speeds into the dish. A computer screen showed how many revolutions per minute each blade made. The girl's was 5, 400 while Valciev's was 5,450._

_The girl looked like she was not about to waste any time in this match. "Dalila, attack!" The white blade went around in circles around the other blade. The circles got smaller and smaller until the blades were touching each other. Valciev's helplessly trapped in the middle as the white blade made sparks fly. Eventually, it became too much pressure for Valciev's blade to handle and it flew out of the arena._

_The younger girl held out her hand so the palm was facing the arena and the blade flew into said hand. She pocketed both blade and launcher. Boris grabbed Kai's wrist and started to pull him out of the room. Valciev left the arena shamefully, only other members of the alley knew what torturous horrors lie in wait for those who failed Boris._

_Kai became confused as when he looked back he saw the guards following them, guns out. They weren't going to kill the girl? Were they? Kai didn't doubt that would be what Boris would do, but that was mean, then again, Boris was cold hearted enough to do something like that._

_The girl glared at Boris as he entered the room, pulling the bluenette along with him._

"_Let me go, you promised you would."_

_Boris nearly laughed at her, instead a mere chuckle came out of his mouth. "Next time you should get it in writing."_

_The girl glared even harder at Boris, a glare that would come to be known as Kai's death glare. "Maybe I wasn't clear enough. If you let me go, no one will get hurt" She had pulled her blade and launcher out, and attached the blade to the launcher. It was trained in between Boris's eyes._

_Boris pulled out a gun and placed the barrel against Kai's temple. "If you launch that blade, I will shoot Kai here dead, but if I fail to do so, the guards will do it, and then they will kill you."_

_The death glare worsened and she let her arms hang limply against her sides, pocketing the blade and launcher again. "Fine! Just don't hurt the kid."_

_Boris smirked evilly. "Guards! Take her to the dungeons."_

_Kai felt anger and hate towards Boris build up inside him. Boris didn't have a right to do this. Then again he never had a right to do any of the things he did._

_The guards grabbed hold of the girl's arms and started to drag her out of the arena._

_- That night -_

_Kai found himself in a dungeon. He sighed and started to squeeze himself through the bars, something he had done all too oft lately. He found a guard on duty and jumped up onto his shoulders and chopped both sides of his neck swiftly. The guard fell to the floor and Kai took the ring of keys off his belt. He crept around the dungeon looking for the cell holding the other prisoner._

_He came upon the last cell and looked inside of it. He found the girl as he had expected and she was asleep, also to be expected. There wasn't anything else to do while trapped down here. What wasn't expected was the white horse standing guard over the little girl. It was pure white, and it let out a faint white light. The brunette was propped up against one of the horse's legs. Kai didn't think it was a horse though. It had a unicorn horn and it angelic wings. Clear blue eyes stared down at chibi Kai intently. She nodded her head and started to nudge the girl gently._

"_Wake up, young one. There is someone here to get you out of this cell."_

_The girl shook her head slightly and stared at Kai with a befuddled expression. "Was Dalila right? You'll help me out?"_

_Kai nodded his head and held up the ring of about a hundred keys. The small bluenette tried one of the last keys, given the position of the cell. On his twelfth try he got it right. The door creaked open. The girl stood up and pulled out her blade, the white horse disappeared into the bit chip. She walked out and watched as Kai closed the door._

"_I'm Lily Hirotome." She held out her hand._

"_Kai Hiwatari." He shook Lily's hand and then pocketed the keys after locking the door. "Go straight, then take a right, go up stairs, take a left. There's a statue of Boris, hide behind it. I get something then find you. I'll Lead you out and leave with you."_

_Lily nodded her head and took Kai directions. Kai left in the same direction but took a left and dropped the keys on the guard and left up a different set of stairs. He crept around each camera's range and stayed in the shadows. Finally, he came to a pair of metallic doors. He entered the room and looked in amazement at the black blade that was chained to a stand in the middle of an arena. He nicked the blade out of its hold and put it on his launcher, he wanted to test the blade out really bad. He launched the blade, the computer screen said 2_,_ 000 rpm; that wasn't bad for someone his age._

_The blade landed onto the floor. When it hit a sudden wave of energy sent Kai into the nearest wall. He felt pain in his right arm. He struggled to his feet as another blast pushed him into the wall. It started to collapse, miraculously it didn't hit Kai. The blade sent out another pulse of energy. This continued for about five minutes. When it was finished, half the Abbey lay in ruin._

_Kai stood up and started to run his way out of the building. Several guards tried to stop Kai, but he dodged them all successfully. As he left the front gate to the Abbey, there were several Russian police cars gathering around the area. Kai tried to keep himself from sight, but it didn't work to well. One of the officers spotted him._

_The officer chased Kai as he tried to get away from them. The officer grabbed Kai's broken arm._

"_Hey slow down kid. We aren't going to hurt you."_

"_Yes you are hurting me. My arm hurts." Kai was wincing in pain as he turned towards the officer._

-End dream sequence-

Kai woke up to his alarm clock blaring full blast. He whacked the thing good and hard, shutting it up. He pondered over his dream for a few minutes before getting ready for another school day. He stopped with his hand on the door knob. He walked back into his bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He took off the earring that he had put on habitually, straightened the tie and buttoned up his jacket. He wanted to defy the principal, but he didn't need to do detention for the rest of his life.

Kai missed a food fight completely and got his books for the first class of the day. This day would be rather humdrum for Kai, as it would be until he got out of the school.

- At 8: 30-

Kai leaned against the mop he was using. Outside was beautiful, beautiful to practice that is. However, Kai really wasn't thinking about that, it had slipped into his mind once or twice, but he was really thinking about his strange dream the other night. He didn't remember most of it, but he now knew why the name Hirotome struck him as familiar.

"Hiwatari!" Kai nearly jumped at the principal's voice yelling almost directly in his ears.

"What sir?" Kai was tired, and his voice proved it.

"Who told you that you could take a nap? You're supposed to be cleaning the hallways."

"No one, sir. And I still stick by what I said earlier, the janitors should be doing this, unless you save this work for the students to do."

"Good. And Hiwatari, that is none of you business, now get back to work, unless you want to mop the classrooms tonight too."

Kai shrugged, the shrug was accompanied by his catch phrase "Hn". The principal gave Kai the evil eye, but if the student noticed he didn't give a damn. Kai eventually finished and got back to bed at 2: 20 in the morning wondering why the hell he had opened his big mouth the night before. He drifted into sleep as soon as his head hit his mountain of pillows.

-New York, America-

A brunette walked into a Beyblade store. She looked at the magazine racks and selected one. Purchasing it, she left the store. She walked down a ways and opened the magazine to the article about the world championships. Tyson Granger was the world champ again. She stared at the navy haired boy's cocky picture. '_How did someone like that get to be world champ?_' she wondered to herself. Giving up on finding out that answer. She looked over the team's picture, taking a longer time on a familiar Kai Hiwatari than the others.

Kai, as usual, was standing with his arms crossed, glaring moodily at the camera. '_Does that kid ever smile? Or does he just no like having his picture taken?_'

She snickered and looked at the caption, which told her he was Kai Hiwatari. She furrowed her brow thoughtfully at his name before she put the magazine into her back pack. She jumped onto her red bike and started to petal towards the BBA office nearby.

-End Chapter Three-

Heh, hope you all like


	4. Trouble Brewing in Japan

Okay...today I'm going to be using l33t speak for the disclaimer 

**_Di5cl4im3r_**- I d0 n0+ 0wn B3ybl4d3

-Begin Chapter Four-

_**Trouble brewing in Japan**_

The girl stopped in front a large office building. She stepped inside after chaining her bicycle up. Upon entering the building she walked to the back left side of the room. There was a small door, which was opened. The girl stepped inside.

Darkness and a set of winding stairs greeted her. The brown haired girl smiled and walked down the steps with a sense of familiarity. After a few minutes passed she reached the bottom. There was another door. Light crept in under said door. It was soon opened.

A wave of light blinded her temporarily. She blinked wetness out of her eyes and they adjusted to the brilliant white lights. There were four other people in the room. Three girls and a blonde scientist.

"Hey, Lily!" The youngest member of the group looked up when she heard the door open. This one had ebony hair and flashing brown eyes.

"Hello, Daze." Everyone smiled at the nickname, including the one who had greeted Lily. Her real name was Daisy, but she had been called Daze since she had been offered membership to the team.

"So we're all here now, Judy. What happens to be the problem this time?" The older teen spoke up, she had deep violet hair and orange eyes.

The scientist spoke up, now known to be Max's mom, "Something's brewing in Japan. I jus got this report in, you guys should go check it out. There's also another case over in Italy. Get Oliver's assistance when you get there. One of you should go to Japan, the rest go to Italy."

The one who had stayed silent so far now spoke up. "I say Lil goes over to Japan. She knows her way around better than us." This was a good reason, but there was one more thing. Lily was the team captain. She had been blading since before she was six and had skills to match. Lily could hold herself on her own, especially to spy on stuff. The others could manage in a group.

Lil knew this and she nodded her head. "Molly's right. I'll go over to Japan. Lea, you take the rest of the team to Italy and find out what's going on over there, see what you can do."

The purple haired lass nodded her head. She was second oldest and was second with BeyBlading skills, Lily relied on Lea to lead the others if she had to do a lone mission.

"Right. We'll come over to Japan when we're done in Italy. Should I get Leo out of school?"

Lily took some thought for that question. "No. I'll call up my parents. They'll get him out of school there." She pulled out her blade and launcher and walked over to the BeyDish in the room.

The others smiled and nodded. Pulling out their own blades and launchers, walking over to the arena themselves. Judy smiled and walked onto a raised platform near the dish, she raised up her right arm. "3!". At this the blades were placed onto the launchers. "2!" the launchers were flipped and caught so the blade was on the bottom "1!" A hand was raised by each girl, gripping the cord that would launch the blades into the dish "LET IT RIP!" Each girl called in union. The four blades were sent flying into the BeyDish. They all came clashing together. And each was sent flying back to their owner's waiting hand and swiftly pocketed.

Judy smiled, the girls had been practicing obviously, she could tell by the way the blades clashed together. "Lea, Molly, Daisy. You need to leave immediately. Lily, you have a week before you need to leave."

Lily nodded and walked her team to the front doors of the building. "Right. I'll wait for my brother to get over here before I leave." When she reached the door she wished her team luck and passed each of them a plane ticket she had gotten in the mail along with the summoning letter to New York.

-In Russia-

Kai spent another night mopping the floor. His eyes were showing his large lack of sleep. He yawned once again and moved the bucket to the next classroom. He couldn't wait for the next two days to come and go, then he would be done with his detentions. He was losing precious practice time serving these out each night. '_What is Voltaire planning? Why do I need to be kept quiet?_' Those were just a few of the questions on Kai's mind.

Eventually he got around to finishing the rest of the rooms. Kai dumped the bucket out and placed it and the mop he was using in the janitor's closet. He checked his watch, it showed 1:30 Kai then headed of for his dorm. A hand on his shoulder stopped him midway however.

"Hiwatari! Just what do you think you're doing?" Kai mentally winced at the all too familiar grating voice. He wanted to sleep badly, but he had a feeling he wasn't going to do much tonight, again.

"Going to my dorm, sir. I finished with the mopping." Kai was correct. All he had been told to do was mop the floors.

"Listen, boy, I checked those classrooms. You did clean them, I give you that, but you need to put the desks back in order."

Kai dropped his shoulders and headed off towards the classrooms. Slowly he re arranged each and every desk so they were in perfect lines. He sighed as he reached the last room. Kai was literally falling asleep on his feet. His eyes were half closed and he could barely read his watch, which read 3:00 AM. He stifled a yawn and rearranged the desks in that room as well. Kai looked at his watch, it was 3:30. He sighed and yawned and closed the door to that room as well. Kai headed back to his dorm and managed to make it in with out much mishap.

Kai got into his pajamas, not really bothering to button up the shirt. Kai collapsed, or rather sprawled, onto his bed and sleep took him almost instantly.

-In Japan-

"Sir!" the voice of a scientist rang through out a rather large room.

"What is it?" An evilly venomous voice slid from the very back of the office.

"Sir! We think we found a way to build those bit beasts."

"Very good. Very good indeed. Leave now."

"Yes, sir." The scientist saluted like someone from the military and left the door. He closed it behind himself, blocking all light except for the small sliver that sneaked under the door.

The man in the back of the room picked up a remote and trained it at a TV. Though how he got it aimed right in the pitch-blackness is a mystery. The TV turned on and cast an errie glow about the room. It half lit an old withered face. Dark blue light played against dusty heavy black curtains that looked like they hadn't been opened since the day they had been installed.

The imaging on the TV was strange to say the least. On the top was a picture of the blade breakers after the most recent world championship. Under it was a black box with ten different pictures on it. On the top left was a face picture of the smiling cocky Tyson. On Tyson's left was a picture of Dragoon. Next to Dragoon was the blonde Max, and next to max was the green blade of Draciel. Below Tyson was the Chinese neko-jin called Rei. Next to him was his prized blade Drigger. Next to Drigger was one Kai Hiwatari who was wearing his usual death glare. Next to Kai was Dranzer. Below Drigger was a picture of the brown haired genius, The Chief. Next to Kenny was the ever-annoying Hillary.

Each blade's picture had a little gray box, which showed each of their status.

"Soon, very soon the blade breakers will be out of my way and I will rule the world!"

-In China-

An ebony haired boy yawned lazily as the sun snuck into his window and woke him up. He sat up and slid out of his bed. The raven-haired child walked across a wooden floor and grabbed his white blade from a wooden nightstand. He got into a white tunic black pants and red sash. He put on his pair of shoes and walked out of his little hut.

"Rei!" A pink haired girl ran up to Rei, something was clearly agitating the girl.

Gold eyes viewed the girl in concern. "What is it, Mariah?"

"Rei! One of the children fell into the river."

-End Chapter Four-


	5. A River Rescue

cough- reloading stories sucks -cough-

**_Disclaimer- _**I disclaim that I do not own beyblade

-Begin Chapter Five-

_**A River Rescue**_

Rei stared at Mariah. "You couldn't save the child without telling me?

"No, it isn't that, Rei." Mariah seemed to be at a loss of words, Rei would have commented on that fact had he not been so worried, "Its just that the current carried him into the Death Peaks. You know none of us have ever even attempted that."

Rei nodded his head. He knew this was true, but it didn't make him any happier. He started to run down to the river, hoping he be able to help the kid before it was too late. As he came to the bank nearest the Cropping of rocky peaks lovingly nicknamed the Death Peaks he spotted the rest of the White Tigers, a team he had quit after the past world championship. He spotted the child clutching onto a peak in the middle of the grouping.

Rei ran back about twenty feet away from the first peak. He kicked his shoes off behind him and dived into the water. In the water it was crystal clear why it had been called the Death Peaks. The cluster was so close in the middle it was hard to navigate properly in there. Partly because of the density of the peaks but also because of the current. It pulled anyone and anything that happened to be in right towards the Death Peaks that spanned the river at nearly twenty-mph! Not only that but few yards afterwards was a 100-ft high waterfall. Falling down its whole length would most likely cause instant paralysis if not death.

Though generally nothing lived through the peaks to find out. The current was so strong that grabbing a hold of the peaks was difficult at best. Also, it would bash anything in the peaks to death. Not only that but only for three feet underwater could one grab a hold safely. From the bottom till that point was sheer jagged edges. It was no wonder why Rei had been the only one to swim that peaks, and only because of a dare.

Rei watched as a peak neared him. He moved sideways to avoid it, and the saw another one coming up. Dodging that one he spotted two more. He moved in between all of them until he started to see two feet dangling in the water. Rei moved upwards and grabbed a peak next to the child, he surfaced and took a few deep breaths before turning his attention to the one he was supposed to be rescuing.

"Are you okay?"

"Not really. Can you really help me?"

Rei nodded his head, "Yes I can, but I need you do something for me." Rei talked as calmly as if he wasn't in the middle of a raging current in the middle of a bunch of rocks that could kill him.

"What's that?"

Rei turned around so his back was facing the child. "Get on. Piggyback style. And hold on tight." He nearly choked when the child clambered on. "Not that tight. Let me breath." After he took a few deep breaths of air he brought his feet into a position so that they crouched and facing towards the waterfall. It would have been impossible to try swimming up stream. "Okay. Here we go."

Rei lowered himself so that he was under water. The neko-jin shoved off against the rock, adding to his speed forced upon him by the current. He swam around each and every single peak, only scraping against one. He surfaced for air once he was clear of the Death Peaks. "Kid, you alright?"

"I think so."

"Good. Now I need to completely relax, it will spare you a lot of pain."

"Are we gonna die?"

"Not if I can help it."

Rei swam over to the right side of the river. The banks were way to high or steep for him to grab a hold of and the small amounts of plants on it didn't exactly lend themselves to being grabbed and staying in place. He saw the White Tigers running along side of the river, he saw their mouths move but he couldn't her what they were saying over the rush of the water. Rei concentrated on the falls, which he would fall over in a manner of minutes. He looked on the banks, hoping for something to grab onto. He occasionally turned his head in the direction of the ever-nearing waterfalls.

Rei felt a falling feeling and knew instantly he was falling over the edge. His clothes rippled up behind him. The teen felt the kid cling onto him even more. He noticed a branch within grabbing distance coming up. He reached an arm out he held onto the branch, his arm felt like it was going to rip off. He swung onto the out hanging branch and started to crawl over to the trunk of the tree it self.

He reached the top of the cliff where he saw the White Tigers had stopped and looked over the edge in horror. Mariah had her hands clamped over her mouth; she was kneeling at the cliff's edge. Kevin looked like he had stopped breathing all together. Lee just stared down with wide eyes and had placed a comforting hand on Kevin's and Mariah's shoulders. Gary had clenched his fists and stared down with an expression similar to Lee's.

Rei would have laughed had he not just barely escaped death and the kid was choking him, he did manage to crack a grin, his eye's shimmering with semi-amusement. He landed on the ground, making more noise than he liked, but still the roar of the waterfall over shadowed it. He pulled the child off his back and set him on the ground. He snuck as silently as he could behind the group.

"Hey guys, miss me?"

Rei watched them all nearly jump out of their skins at his voice and turn around as fast as they could. Gary looked ready to punch him, same going for Lee and Kevin. Mariah was the only one that actually did something though. She slapped Rei, and hard too. Rei rubbed his cheek, which now had a red hand print on it.

"Don't you ever scare us like that again."

"What? I caught onto that branch and climbed back up to the top, not my fault you guys didn't see it."

"Not that, moron, sneaking behind us and scaring us out of our wits. We could have fallen over the edge of the cliff."

Rei grinned, his fangs showing. "Couldn't help myself. Sorry guys."

This time he did have to dodge more than a slap. A punch was aimed at him, and he made it miss by inches. Jumping up he dodged another fist and landed on a cliff far above them.

"I think I'll stay up here until you guys calm down a bit." Another fanged grin was tossed at them as he climbed up the face of the rock wall.

-In Russia, a few weeks later-

Kai walked over to the principal's office, as slowly as he could manage without actually dragging his feet. It was the middle of the day, so why had he been called over? He sighed, not knowing the answer to that question.

As the bluenette reached the oaken door he heard Mr. Tyrant speaking.

"Your parents have requested that you be sent to America. You'll be leaving tomorrow and be dropped off at the airport. Now go pack your stuff."

Kai backed away from the door as it swung open. A red haired kid walked out, holding an unopened envelope in his hand. The older teen blinked at him and walked into the office.

"You wanted me to report here, sir?" Kai still despised using "Sir" to address the principal.

"Yes, like the boy that just left my office, we've been asked to let you leave school tomorrow. I have to listen to the request, for its my job. You are to pack up and be ready to leave at 7:00 in the morning. I've been asked to give you this letter."

Mr. Tyrant handed Kai a letter like the other one. "Leave now boy. You'll be dropped off at the airport tomorrow and do what you like, there was no request for where you are to go."

Kai pocketed the letter and nodded before leaving. When he reached his dorm he opened the letter and read it.

_Kai,_

_I have been asked to have you taken out of the school where you are currently attending. The reasons for this are simple. I think you are well aware that Voltaire is planning world domination and wishes to use you. You would be in danger at your school. If I ever get around to it, I might explain why I know this. Also, Do not ask who wants you out of the school, this might also be explained why._

_You are free to go where ever you wish after leaving your school except for going to the Abbey or returning to school. Enclosed is a plane ticket that can take you anywhere in the world. It is for a one-time use._

_A friend_

Kai had to re read the letter four times before it sunk into him. Voltaire wanted to rule the world. What else was new? But the fact that someone got that info and lived was amazing, not to mention that they warned him about it as well. Who wanted him safe? He shook his head, it might be explained to him. Kai figured it would be wise not to go around asking people about it though. He smiled, He could go anywhere in the world except back to the Abbey or to this school again. No worries there. He hated both places enough that there was no chance of him going to either.

Kai searched the envelope and found a small white packet with a plane ticket. It said he could go anywhere he wanted. A look of contemplation crossed his face. Where would he go? America? No, he didn't like it there. Italy? And have a possible encounter with Enrique? No chance. China? No the white Tigers still hated him. Japan? Yes, he could torture...train, he meant to train Tyson there.

Kai set about packing his belongings into a black duffel. As he packed he wondered about the closing. A friend? He didn't have any friends, besides, he probably didn't even know the person. Why sign a friend if you didn't even know the person you were writing to? Kai couldn't possibly figure out the answer to that.

-In America-

"Yeah, mom?"

Max was talking to Judy. She had called Max to her office. The blonde boy wondered why, still, he came.

"Maxie, I need you to go to Japan, with Tyson and the others."

"Okay, but I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Why, mom?"

Both blondes looked at each other. One with concern the other with confusion.

"I'd feel better if you went, Maxie. I'm not really sure myself, but you'll be safer there."

Max was still confused but he felt that it would be best if he didn't ask anymore questions.

"Okay, Mom, if you say so. When should I leave?"

"I'd like you to leave early next week if possible."

-In Japan-

Lily stepped of the airport steps. Next to her was an eight year old boy, it was the same one that had been in Russia two days earlier.

"Hey, sis?"

"What Leo?"

"Why are we here?"

"You know why. Come on, let's find our hotel."

-End Chapter Five-


	6. Blade Breakers Unite!

I hate reloading stories…

**_Disclaimers_**- I hate repeating the same basic message all the time…I don't own beyblade!

-Begin Chapter Six-

_**BladeBreakers Unite**_

"Tyson don't you need to train?"

Hillary, Tyson and Kenny were gathered around the pool in the back of the dojo that Tyson lived in with his grandfather. They were all facing away from the house. The three were having an argument on whether Tyson should be training or not.

"Come on guys, it's a Saturday. Besides a world champion doesn't need to train."

"You won't be a champ for long if you don't train. It's been weeks since your last training session."

"Kenny's right, Tyson. You really need to practice. You don't want to lose your title do you?"

"As long as Kai isn't here, I don't have to train. Besides our team is the best out there."

"That's an excellent philosophy, Tyson. But I hope you haven't skipped your training because of my absence. I won't be happy. And you shouldn't be too cocky, otherwise you'll lose faster than you generally would, Tyson."

The three looked to where the owner of the familiar voice was. They found Kai sitting crossed legged on the wrap around porch

"That was nice Kai. And as far as I can tell, you're never happy."

A death glare was shot at Hillary along with an old fashioned "Hn"

"So how have you been Kai?"

There was silence in response, well not really silence, there was a rustling of paper. Kai had taken something out of his pocket and was reading it intently, not listening to any body else.

"Kai, what is that?" Hillary got silence

"Is that fan mail?" Kenny got similar results.

"Is it from a fan girl?" Tyson headed for Kai when he got silence as well and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, someone as ugly as yourself has to get some fan girl mail."

Kai looked up at Tyson as he spoke. He folded up the letter and stood. Kai started towards the gate.

"I wouldn't know how much fan girl mail I get. Voltaire would though."

"Why's that, Kai?"

Kai stopped walking and turned to face Hillary.

"My grandfather's mansion is my official place of residence, my mailing address as it could be called; the fan girl mail would be sent there."

Everybody smirked at the thought of Voltaire getting mail like "Marry me Kai." Kai smirked too. Actually he did have a rough estimate of the actual amount considering all the girls that chased him around in Russia when he wasn't with the team.

"What do you think he does with it Kai?"

"Knowing Voltaire, he probably puts it in my room so I can read it when and if I ever go back there." Kai turned around to leave again.

"Kai where are you going?"

"Hn."

"That's Kai for you. Always silent." Everyone turned around to see a grinning neko-jin sitting on the roof of the dojo.

"Rei! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at your village?"

"I felt like coming over here. Do I need a note of permission to be here for the captain?" Rei's last question was sarcastic enough to tell he was joking.

"Hn."

"Come on, Kai, you can speak. It's not a crime."

Kai turned around to face a grinning Max, mentally grimacing. "Hn." '_Great. I'm stuck babysitting again. Too bad I can't use that ticket again._'

"Max! You're here too? This is awesome!" Hillary sounded nothing short of ecstatic.

Kai crossed his arms; Max had opened the only working door and was blocking his way out.

"Come on guys, lets get something to eat to celebrate!"

Kai kept his smart-ass comment to himself. Rei, however, didn't.

"Is that all you think about, Tyson? Food?"

"No, I think of BeyBlading too."

"I could use something to eat too, there wasn't anything to eat on the flight over here." Tyson sighed in relief, at least Max agreed with him. "though I'd prefer to put my luggage somewhere besides my shoulder."

"Sure, come on, we can use the same room as we did last year."

Tyson lead the three others into a large room with a wooden floor. Kai stopped and picked up a small black travel bag, upon entering the room he placed it near a wall. Max did the same only on the opposite wall. Rei walked over to a corner and placed his charcoal colored bag on the floor, he moaned in relief as the weight was lifted off his shoulder.

"Rei, you okay?"

"Huh?" Rei looked at the Kenny, confused. "I'm fine, Chief."

"You sure?"

Rei glared at Max, "Its just a little sore, I'm honestly fine." He could tell that by the way everyone was staring at him, that they didn't believe him; except for Kai, who had his eyes closed and was leaning against the wall, unperturbed by the news.

Tyson looked at Rei in disbelief. "What did you do to injure it so badly?"

"None of your business is what." Rei started to exit it the room. "Besides I need something eat, plane food isn't that good."

The group headed towards town.

"Where should we go?"

"That seems like a good place."

Hillary had pointed out a small cheap looking place.

"Let's go there."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, me, Kenny and Tyson have been there a few times. The foods okay."

"It looks like it won't cost a lot to eat there, what do you think Kai?"

"Hn."

"Looks like a yes, Rei. Come on, I'm starving."

"Chill Tyson. You Hillary and Kenny are spoken for, Rei and Kai seem okay with it and it sounds fine to me as well."

"Alright then!"

The group followed, with Kai somewhat slowly in tow.

-In the restaurant, a few minutes later-

"Rei, if your arm is just a little sore, then why do you move it so slowly?"

"Yeah, Rei, what did you do to it?"

"You guys won't leave me alone until I tell you, will you?"

"That's about the size of it."

"Geese, you too, Kai?"

"Hn."

A glare was sent at Kai, before Rei considered telling the group.

"Come on, Rei. You can tell us."

Rei sighed in defeat.

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you." Rei waited a few seconds before going into his tale. By the time he had finished the food had arrived at the table.

"No wonder your arm's sore."

Rei took a bite of his food. "Whatever, I'm okay."

-End chapter Six-


	7. An Unexpected Visitor

I'll hop right into the story today, and not bother you guys about how much I hate reloading stories

**_Disclaimer_**- I don't own Beyblade for the last time!

-Begin Chapter Seven-

_**An Unexpected Visitor**_

Kai leaned back against the wall of the dojo, he let the sun warm him, he couldn't explain it, but he was extremely full of the shivers then. It was like he was getting the feeling that something bad was going to happen. He pulled the letter out of his pocket and read it again. He ran a hand through his hair.

_I think you are well aware that Voltaire is planning world domination and wishes to use you_

He really wasn't surprised at the fact, but he sighed, who the hell would want to warn him?

_A friend_

'_A friend? Nope, my only so-called friends are right here. They wouldn't know._'

He sighed. He was confused, not something he liked to admit that much, but he had to now. He opened his eyes and stared up at the skies, trying to think. Kai continued with his quest to search out his answer, running a hand through his hair again.

"Hey, Kai. What's the matter?"

Kai blinked and stared at his team, unnerving-ly cold. "Hn."

"Come on, Kai. Something's bothering you."

Kai stared at them unblinkingly, sure he did, but why bother them, they couldn't help. "Hn."

"Something is on your mind."

Kai stared at Rei. "Hn." He smirked inwardly, he could play this game all day.

"Its about Voltaire, isn't it?"

This time Kai blinked several times before he caught himself and managed to stop. "Hn."

"Nice try, Kai. It is something about Voltaire."

"Why should you care?"

"We're your friends, Kai."

"Point being, Tyson?"

"What does Voltaire want with you now?"

"To take over the world I'm sure, and to get back at me for all the fan mail he probably gets addressed to myself."

"That all?"

"Maybe Black Dranzer's involved."

"Maybe?"

"I wouldn't know what goes on in Voltaire's mind, and I'm sure I don't want to."

"That's for sure Kai, you've been saying more today than you normally do in a week."

"Not a habit I wish to get into."

"Come on, it almost makes you seem human."

"Hn."

Kai got up from his position and started to leave, maybe a walk would help clear things up.

As Kai reached the door, he felt himself getting shoved to the ground. He started to stiffen, to stay up right, but it was too late, and he was knocked onto his back. He blinked a few times before he sat up, a death glare sent in the direction he though his attacker had gone, but to his surprise no one was there, just some bushes.

The others came around the side of the house.

"Kai we heard something fall. You okay?"

Kai wouldn't have had anytime to respond, even with a "Hn" for a group of boys appeared at the door. Kai stood up and stared at the group. A kid with brown hair walked forward.

"Have you seen a girl named Lily Hirotome around here?"

Kai nearly blinked but didn't, that name was familiar. Rei spoke before he could respond.

"Nope. Haven't seen anybody with that name around here."

"Darn it, we thought she had come in here."

"Apparently you were wrong."

"I guess. Later!"

The kid waved and ran off. Leaving everyone but Kai, who was starting towards the bushes he had glared at earlier, blinking, with dumb expressions.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Everyone turned towards Kai, who had by now reached about three feet from the bushes, staring at them, with his arm crossed.

"Kai...?"

Hillary never got to complete her question as a girl with long brown hair stood up from the bushes in front of Kai.

"Um...hiding. And sorry about knocking you over earlier. As for my name it's Lily Hirotome."

Rei stared at the girl. "You were here!"

The Lily gave a sheepish grin. "Eh...yeah. but glad you didn't know that. Those guys freak me out."

Hillary blinked. "They do?"

"Yeah...I'd rather not explain."

"Why not?"

"Hillary, she said she didn't want to say. Leave her alone for that."

Rei stared at Tyson. "Maybe we should introduce ourselves. I'm Rei Kon."

"Max Tate."

"Tyson Granger."

"Kenny - "

"Hillary Tatibana"

"Hn."

Tyson shook his head. "That is Kai Hiwatari our team captain."

"Not much of a talker, eh?"

"Hn"

Lily smirked. "Or you don't like to talk to losers who aren't perfect at BeyBlading."

"Hn."

"Or both."

"That's about right."

Lily smirked. '_Knew I could get you to speak._'

"You know how to blade?"

Lily turned her attention to Tyson.

"Eh, yeah, but I'm not the best. Besides, my blade broke in my last battle."

"Oh that really reeks. When should it be repaired?"

"Sometime."

"How about a battle?"

"eh...remember I don't have a blade?"

Lily was staring at Tyson flatly, with a look that said "you are a complete moron". Kenny

rearranged his glasses on his head before making a small cough.

"Actually that shouldn't be a problem, we have a spare blade you could use."

"Hn, whatever."

"Cool! Who do you want to face?"

Lily took the blue blade and launcher Kenny had offered her and clenched it in her hand. She stared about the lot of them and paused on Kai before leaning back slightly and pointing at him.

"Sir Quiet over there. I'd like to see if his blading skills are better than his social skills."

Kai stared at the girl in disbelief. "Whatever, just know I won't go easy on you."

Lily added to herself, '_nor will I._'

"There's a BeyDish in the back, you can battle there."

Lily nodded and followed Kai as he turned the rest of the group in tow.

Both stood on opposite ends of the dish and readied their blades. Hillary took the ref's place and raised her hand in the air. "Three!" "Two!" "One!" "LET IT RIP!"

The two blades were launched into the beydish. Two masses of blue hit each other. Lily stared the dish she had to come up with a strategy, if she didn't she was toast. The lighter blue blade she was using was bashed again, managing to stay in by mere inches, but it lost speed and started to wobble.

"Looks like you're finished."

With that Dranzer rammed into the blade once again, this time it was knocked out, but it landed on the ground still spinning, like it had been just launched.

"Woah, nothing should still be spinning after an attack like that..."

Kenny's voice trailed off in complete amazement. Kai had to admit he was surprised himself, it should be lying on the ground, not spinning, especially since it had been wobbling before. Though he'd never say that aloud, of course.

Lily walked over to her blade, smirking. "It all depends on how you handle your blade, but I believe you won, Kai." She picked up the borrowed blade and walked over to Kenny, handing them to him. "I have a meeting to go to, I'll drop by tomorrow, if that's not a problem."

"Shouldn't be."

Lily smirked and walked over to Kai, she held out her hand. "Good battle, mebbe I can try again, when my blade isn't broken."

"Hn." Even though Kai didn't say a word, he took the outstretched hand and shook it. Everyone stared in disbelief. Was this really Kai Hiwatari? Lily let go of the shake and left. Kai shook his head when people weren't looking, and then stared after her. "She's so familiar somehow."

-End Chapter Seven-

alright folks, I have no clue what Kenny's last name is. So if anyone reading this story knows, please leave a review telling me


	8. Lily's Secret is Revealed Part One

**_Disclaimers- _**Boring, I don't own the anime called beyblade.

-Begin Chapter Eight-1-

_**Lily's Secret is Revealed**_

Everyone turned to look at Kai in amazement. Tyson was the first to speak however.

"You can't be saying that you like her?"

"Hn."

"Is that a yes?"

"I never said anything more than that she seemed familiar."

With that Sir Quiet walked out of the dojo and took an extremely long walk, not coming back until everyone else had fallen asleep. The next day he woke before the others did. When the others awoke they found him sitting on the edge of the pool, cross legged, arms folded and eyes closed.

"Hey Kai, what are you doing?"

"Hn."

-The next day -

Lily walked into the area of the dojo at around 10 in the morning. She heard someone yelling "Hiya!" behind her and spun around, barely managing to block one a very familiar kendo stick with her arm.

"Hey!"

"Oh sorry. I though you were one of Tyson or one of his homies."

"Hn. I came here to talk with them do you know where they are?"

"We're right here."

Lily leaned over to peer past Tyson's grandpa. She saw the BladeBreakers standing in the doorway. "Oh, hey guys."

"See you decided to show up after all."

Lily glared at Tyson. "I just had other business to attend to this morning."

Kenny cleared his throat. "We were going to do some exercise after a small break here. Would you like to join us?"

"You should really come. You have some great skills is seems like from your battle yesterday, but they could use a bit of polishing."

"Well, how could I say no after that, Rei? Of course I'll come."

-Later-

The whole group was running through a small area of forest, quite distanced from the actual town. When they came to a round area of their path, they found a blue beydish in the middle of the "clearing". They all stopped to look at it.

"What the...?" Lily started to question why it was there when she heard the sound of a beyblade launching behind her, she jumped onto the ground, just before the blade passed where her head was before. A kid jumped down from a tree, and landed on one side of the beydish while the others were on the other side.

"Hello."

The kid sneered at the group. Lily managed to push herself off the ground and stared at him in disbelief.

"Kid, what do you want?"

"I want a beybattle with you, Lily."

"Me? You want a beybattle with lil' ol' me? What for? The World champs are right here."

"I was told to beybattle you and you only, Lily."

Lily looked at the blonde flatly. "And who told you?"

"My employer."

Kai had decided he didn't have time for this and had crossed his arms before trying to walk past the kid. However, he didn't quite succeed in that, a sort of net was launched at him. The sound made Kai turn towards it, hands dropping to his sides, that was all he did though. The net had enough force to knock him into the tree, Kai tried to move, but the net stuck fast. To the tree and him.

"Kai!"

The rest of the group aside from Lily started to go towards him but the blonde spoke before they even moved two inches.

"I wouldn't suggest that; as the same would happen to all of you."

Lily tossed a death glare at him.

"Fine, I'll battle you, just don't harm my friends."

"Good."

The blonde pulled a blade already on his launcher out of the pockets of his jeans. Lily pulled a white blade and equally white launcher out of her own pockets, however it wasn't loaded.

"THREE!" Lily turned each hand, which was holding either the blade or launcher towards each other. "TWO!" She brought both items together. "ONE!" Lily tossed and flipped the loaded launcher in her hands, catching it so the blade was on the bottom, she put a hand on the rip cord. "LET IT RIP!" Both blades clashed into the arena.

The lighter green blade was forced back by the other's attack. Kai wasn't exactly paying attention to the battle though, his eyes had widened with her launch.

-Begin Flashback-

_A computer's automated voice called out. "3" At this the younger girl pulled out blade and launcher. Valciev was all ready to go. On "2" The girl put her blade on the launcher. At the count of "1" She flipped the launcher around so she was holding the top of the launcher and the snowy white blade was one the bottom. The computer's voice was lost as both battlers called out "LET IT RIP!"_

-End Flashback-

'That's why she was so familiar.'

Kenny had opened up Dizzi and was staring at the screen. "Whoa. Lily's stats are amazing."

Kai was snapped back into reality at that statement. Of course they should be. Didn't she beat a kid over twice her age when she was six?

"What do you mean, Kenny?"

Dizzi chimed in. "He means, Lily's blade is nearly twice as powerful as the strongest blader on our team, which is Kai."

Rei was flabbergasted. "But...but that can't be possible. Kai kept beating her."

"That wasn't her blade remember?"

"Lily, why don't you bring out your bit?"

"Because I don't need to call Dalila out to finish off someone like you."

"Whatever you say."

At that moment a large black bit jumped out of the others blade. It was shaped like a phoenix, only it was black. Its eyes were completely red, and there were random red streaks in it.

"Hn. Dalila, finish this!"

At that moment the snow driven blade clashed into the one with the bit beast showing. The green blade was sent flying out of the dish and into a tree behind the blonde haired boy. The kid jumped into the tree he had come out of earlier.

"Lily..."

The brunette wasn't listening though, she had turned her attention to Kai, still stuck in the tree by the net. She had caught her blade and palmed it by then.

"Would you like some help out of there Sir Quiet? Or would you prefer to stay there all day?"

"What do you think?"

Lily smirked and brought her blade up again.

"Don't launch it! Your blade will get stuck in the net!"

"Hn."

The older girl smirked again and flicked the bit chip exactly three times in quick succession. There was a flash of white light and a pure white horse appeared. It had angelic wings, an unicorn's horn, and crystalline blue eyes.

"Can I help you, young one?"

"Yeah. Get him out of that tree."

Lily had pointed to Kai. The white horse moved towards Kai. It unfolded one of its wings and brought it up before bringing it harshly down on the net. Both sides were released at the same time, while Kai wasn't harmed in the least. The bluenette collapsed onto the ground, he tried to move, but the sticky net held his legs and arms firmly in place. The horse bit down of Kai's shirt and dragged him to the group. The horse then disappeared into the blade in another flash of light.

Kai growled and got into a kneeling position and glared at Lily with a "what-was-that-for?" kind of look. Lily understood the look and shrugged.

-

Kai had been half dragged and half carried to the dojo by Lily. The expression on his face would have withered or freaked anyone else out, but Lily wasn't exactly anyone. She had placed him against a wall in the room where the BladeBreakers slept and had left to get something.

In a few minutes Lily returned, carrying a bowl of water and a cloth was slung over her shoulder. She walked over to our Russian bishie and placed the bowl down near his feet. Kai glared at her, he just wanted her to leave him alone. Lily looked up at Kai.

"Do you want that taken off painlessly or painfully?"

"Just leave me alone."

Lily sighed and pulled the cloth off her shoulder and dumped it into the water. Kai, who was kind of frustrated to say the least, slammed his foot onto one of the edges of the bowl. Lily got a blast of hot water, the others stared at her, expecting some form of retaliation. She simply closed her eyes and worded things in her mind.

"Kai, you have to admit to needing help from others every once and a while. Like it or not, you can't do everything by yourself."

"We'll see about that."

Lily got up and took the cloth off her arm, where it had been sent, and tossed it onto Kai's head. She picked up the bowl and walked out of the room, she paused at the door and looked at the others, who were staring at her like she was an alien.

"I'll see you all tomorrow at Mr. D's office at ten in the morning. I'll explain things there."

Lily then walked away, leaving Kai and the others alone without saying a word.

In a few minutes Tyson's grandpa walked into the room, holding the bowl filled with water again.

"Hey dudes. What's with the dawg that just left? She just gave me one of those cool Kai glares and left after telling me to fill this up with warm water and go over here. Didn't even answer me when I questioned her about why she was so soaked."

"Kai was being stubborn."

Grandpa looked over to the rather helpless bluenette in the corner.

"Hey, dude, what happened to you?"

Kai's response was muffled by the cloth over his head, but it was still clear. "Just leave me a lone."

"Dude, you can't say that all the time. You're going to need some help from others once and a while, like right now."

He went over to Kai and removed the cloth from his head, blue shark marks a bit smeared.

"That's more or less what Lily said."

"Then you need to calm down and listen to the girl. She's right."

"Hn."

Grandpa kneeled next to Kai and started to work on removing the adhesive net from the teen.

-End Chapter Eight-

And even after fixing this up a bit, I still say it sucks...


	9. Lily's Secret Is Revealed Part Two

**_Disclaimers- _**For the last time, I don't own beyblade…

-Begin Chapter Nine-

_**The ISPMCB**_

Kai stared at the ground. It was early in the morning, yet he didn't feel like practicing. Which is a strange thing to say, considering we are talking about the Kai Hiwatari. He checked his watch, it would only be half an hour until the bus arrived. It would be best to try and keep himself occupied until then.

-

The BladeBreakers walked into the BBA office. Kai, being the captain, walked over to the secretary's desk.

"We're here to see Mr. Dickinson."

"Are you the BladeBreakers?"

"Yes."

"Okay, up the elevator to the 14th floor and to the right."

Kai left and headed towards the elevator, the others in tow. He tried to block out Tyson's constant blathering.

-

Kai opened the door and walked in. Lily was at a filing cabinet, putting a few papers into it. She barely offered Kai a glance as he walked in.

"Hi, Kai. Did you get that net off yourself? Or did someone have to sedate you?"

"REI!"

Rei was abruptly knocked over by a short black haired girl who was hugging him tightly.

"Daisy?"

"Rei, you know her?"

"Yeah, she's my cousin, Tyson. Now Daisy, please get off me."

Daisy got off her cousin with a rather sheepish grin. By now the BladeBreakers had noticed that there were two more people in the room in addition to Mr. D, Lily and Daisy. One of them was sitting in one of the chairs. Her arms were crossed and she was eyeing the scene with idle amusement, long purple hair in a very loose braid. The second had blonde hair and she was smiling at the scene.

"So this is your mysterious cous' eh, Daisy?"

"Yep."

"Who are you all."

Lily smacked her forehead. "Sorry. This is my team, the BeyGirls. The one over there" she waved vaguely in the purple-haired one's direction "is Lea Sakoiyo. The other one is Molly Haikomo. Rei's cousin is Daze Sanchez."

"It's Daisy."

"They all knew that."

"You said you'd do a bit of explaining?"

"Oh yes. Take a seat all." Everyone but Kai sat down. The bluenette just leaned against a wall. Kenny had opened Dizzi and was typing on her keyboard. "Where should I start? There's a lot to explain."

"Start with your work."

Lily smirked and nodded. "Long story. So make yourselves comfortable." Kai merely slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor. "Okay we had been winning the world championships for about three years running. But after the third time we had lost interest, there was really no competition in them then. So we decided to find the competition. About a week after the championships, we received a challenge from another team. They used cybert bits. After a few trial and errors we managed to beat them."

"So you guys battled with the cyber bitbeasts as well?"

"Well, not the ones you fought, but yes, they were cyber bitbeasts. We had to press Mr. D, but we found out that there were a few groups of scientists developing cyber bits. Specialized members of the BBA were carefully tracking them, but the number of groups was increasing so quickly, that there soon wouldn't be enough people to cover all the groups. The BBA was considering forming an International Society for the Prevention of the Misuse of Cyber Bitbeasts, or ISPMCB for short. Our team were the first official members of the secret organization."

"Why did it have to be a secret?"

"If word got out, sure we get help, but now our members would be known to the world, and could be easily targeted, as if it wasn't difficult enough already. Is there anything more you wish to know?"

"Can we see a picture of your team at its last world championships?"

"Sure."

Lily walked over to a filing cabinet and opened a draw, in a few seconds she came back with a photo in her hands. She passed it to the group. "That's us. Our other member was sick that day and couldn't have been present for the picture, but she was kind of camera shy, so I guess it's a good thing."

"It wasn't Daisy is it?"

"No. Daisy is our newest member, just joined a year ago. Up until that time everything had been running smoothly, as smoothly as things ever get for us, but then one of the groups took one of our members hostage. In that battle the bits were so hard to beat, we lost, and unfortunately it wasn't just our pride on the lines that day. That member, was shocked with lots of electricity and lost her entire memory of herself and us. She was the best blader on the team at that point and most likely should have been the captain instead of me, she lost all her memory of how to blade, which was a real lose. We tried to retrain her, 'cause we could have used her help, but things got so busy after that, we didn't have enough time between missions. And in her semi-weakened state, she was taken hostage so many times we decided it was too dangerous to stay with us."

"You cut her from the team?"

"We didn't have much of a choice, next time she was taken hostage she could have been killed. We couldn't let that happen. We wish there was another way, but there really wasn't. She was placed with a team that was our friends before. I hope she's doing well there."

"That was still kind of harsh."

Lea glared at Rei. "What would you have done? Risked your team mate's health and life or left her somewhere safe where she could rebuild her old skills?"

"Was she really in that much danger?"

"You really have no idea what those crazy people would do to gain ultimate power. If they had to kill someone to get their way, most likely they'd do it. Not many of the people we face are kind enough to be wary of other's well being."

The BladeBrekear's stared at Lea. Kai was staring in disbelief, she sounded almost exactly like vague remembrances of his mother.

"I know you boys probably don't approve of their decision, but you see I urged them to do it. I didn't want them in any danger at all, but they insisted upon doing this, even after what happened to their other team mate."

"We understand Mr. D. Could you at least tell us her name?"

"No. We swore not to reveal that. She probably still doesn't remember us at all. If news got out that an old BeyGirls member was on the loose and had a memory lose, the press would have a field day." Molly stared at the guys' faces before continuing. "Not that we don't trust you or anything, but it could accidentally slip. If it did, the press would either make up a story, or we'd have to tell them the truth, neither option are one we like that much."

"Just one more question. Lily, does that mean the kid that challenged you earlier was a member of some group?"

"Wait, Lily, you didn't tell us about that."

"I know I haven't Lea. It was a cyber bit. Pure black and flaming red eyes, I recognize the style, it from a year ago. The kid was probably some innocent child roped into using it, as usual."

No one said a word.

-End chapter Nine-

Okay...another crap chapter...


	10. Swim Time Fun

**_Disclaimers- _**I'll say it for the tenth time, I don't own beyblade

-Begin chapter ten-

_**Swim Time Fun**_

Lily stood up from her position.

"I have some other stuff I need to do. Nice chatting with all of you though."

"Just one more question."

"What is it, Hiwatari?"

Kai pulled a letter out of his pocket and tossed it to her. "You wouldn't happen to know who sent me this, would you?"

Lily looked at the letter for a few moments, she then tossed it back to Kai. "Actually that was me."

"Who asked you to send it to me?"

"Now if I told you that, it wouldn't be a secret, now would it? Ja!"

Lily left the room, and in a few minutes she had managed to leave the building, she headed to her hotel, and headed towards the beach.

-The Next Day-

Kai looked at the pool in front of him, wondering just how in blue blazes he had managed to get himself talked into coming here.

"Hey, Kai, come on, it can't be that bad, can it?"

Kai sent a very very cold glare at Tyson. Kai, had been planning on getting some much needed rest and then doing a bit of practice, his plans for the day had not included going to a pool. "..."

Kai left the group and headed for a wall, sitting down in front of it. His left leg was bent so it was horizontally in front of him and his right foot was in front of his left ankle. He rested his left arm on his left knee and just let the other lie limp. He placed his head on his left knee and still managed to look annoyed.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'."

Tyson and the rest stood staring at Kai for a few seconds before he sent them a death glare that could only be interpreted as "leave me the hell alone". They all walked over to the diving board and Max and Tyson immediately dove in doing cannonballs, the waves from their splashes nearly covered the entire pool and the surrounding area.

Rei decided against diving in and simply jumped from the edge of the pool neatly and cleanly into the pool water at the deep end. The neko-jin started to swim lazily around the border of the pool.

Kenny and Hillary went in the shallow end, deciding against confronting Max and Tyson who were getting an earful from the lifeguard.

About twenty minutes later, Tyson and Max were released and joined Hillary and Kenny, starting a splash fight.

Kai leered at his team mates. Why did they _have_ to drag him along here? He had wanted to get a little extra sleep and then do some training, but noooo, they had to wake him up extra early and force him into a swim suit then drag him along to the pool.

-Begin Flashback Sequence-

_Kai growled and started to pound at the wooden door._

"_Let me out, now!"_

"_Sorry Kai, you aren't allowed out unless you change into the trunks."_

_Kai sighed and glared at the door before leaning his back against it, and sitting. He could do _this_ all day. He closed his eyes shut, it was so bright in this room._

_-Hours later-_

"_Guys, let me out!"_

_Kai was seriously getting pissed off now. He had to have been in this bright room for nearly three hours. They wouldn't even let him get a bottle of water. The heat from all the lights was starting to make him thirsty._

"_Sorry Kai, you need to change first."_

_Kai sighed for the hundredth time today. He could stand the thirst, but he was starting to feel a little sick. For his health he should change. He sighed again in defeat and changed into the pair of swimming trunks. They were at least black, so that was a plus._

"_Okay, let me out, I give up."_

_Oh boy were they going to pay for this the next day in training._

-End Flashback Sequence-

Kai sighed, there were several reasons he refused to go swimming that much. The girls just starring at him as if he was a god came to mind first and foremost.

"Marco!"

"Polo!"

Kai sent a particularly dirty look at Tyson when he glared at him and Max. The navy-haired boy had come up with the idea of forcing Kai to go with them, he had managed to worm the info out of Hillary. Rei had, of course, been in town while they were torturing him, so he had no idea, otherwise he might have tried to get Kai out of that room a bit earlier. Rei knew better then to annoy Kai.

"HEY, YOU TWO, SHUT IT!"

Kai looked over to the lifeguard who was turning a bit red in the face, he had been thinking of saying the same thing to them. He glared at the ground, why did he have to be stuck with such children that insisted upon torturing him? The answer was, it was better then the abbey, or that private school.

"Hey, Kai."

Kai looked up to the person who had dared to talk to him while he was so annoyed, then he looked quickly down to the ground.

"What do you want, Lily?"

Lily snickered and crossed her arms.

"I'm surprised to see you here."

"Likewise."

Lily rolled her eyes.

"I swear my team is out to get me."

"…"

"Forced me to go here. You?"

"Hn."

Lily shrugged, she didn't expect much more talking to Kai. Actually she was surprised he was talking to her what-so-ever, he sure didn't look too happy about being here.

She jumped cleanly into the water and then swam over to her team mates.

"Hey, Leo, come on in."

The red-haired boy she was talking to just silently looked at her then over to two blondes splash fighting in the pool.

"I don't want to."

Lily followed his gaze over to the two.

"Leo, I know you miss Leslie, but can you at least try to have some fun. Your sister wouldn't want you to have been miserable."

"And what do you know?"

"A lot more then you do, squirt." Lily sighed, it was tough talking to her little brother sometimes.

Rei grinned as he spotted a familiar black haired girl in the pool area. He got out of the pool and crept up on her as silently as he could. He suddenly let out a good imitation of a tiger's roar, kind of silent, so no one else could hear. Rei started laughing once she jumped nearly ten feet into the air.

"Not funny, cousin!"

"I think it is."

Suddenly a strong fist collided with the top of his head, bonking him hard. "I say it isn't."

"Oww...okay."

Daisy smirked.

A cell phone started to ring in the beyblade theme song.

"Hey, Leo, could you get that for me?"

"Whatever, Lily."

The red haired boy reached under a silver and gold colored towel and brought out a cell phone. "Hello?...yeah okay, I'll tell her." Leo closed the phone and looked over to his older sister. "Hey Lily, Hitoshi just called. You need to meet him at the park, pronto."

Lily blinked and nodded her head. She got out of the pool and wrapped the towel around her slim figure. "Hey, Leo. Wanna come?"

"Yeah, sure."

Lily and Leo left the pool area, with a set of mauve eyes following them. Kai got up from his position and left too. I mean all he had to do was to come here, right? They had never said how long he had to say. Fortunately for him, none of his team noticed he left for about another half an hour.

-End Chapter Ten-

Hitoshi is Hiro, Tyson's older brother, however I like his Japanese name, Hitoshi more than Hiro.


	11. Enter Salima and friends

**_Disclaimers- _**And this goes for all future chapters...I never owned beyblade, still don't, and never will. I do however, own my OCs and as far as I know, Takao Aoki owns Beyblade, for that's the name on the manga!

-Begin chapter eleven-

_**Enter Salima and Friends**_

Kai followed Lily and Leo, having nothing better to do, and besides, Tyson's dojo was in the direction they were going in. Lily, being as acutely aware of her surroundings as she was, turned around to stare at Kai.

"What are you doing here, Hiwatari?"

"Hn. None of your business."

"Whatever."

With that, their short conversation was ended by Lily turning around to continue on her way to the park. At the entrance to the park she stopped and sighed. Kai was still behind her.

"Kai, are you following us?"

"No. I just feel like training in the park."

Lily gave Kai a very good glare and then continued to walk. Kai continued on his way, branching off the path Lily was following but he soon veered into the woods and followed her silently.

Lily stopped in a clearing surrounded by six trees, each climbable, and each the same type of tree. Leo paused next to Lily and looked around at the six trees.

"Which one do you think he's hiding in, sis?"

"How about none?"

Lily, Leo and Kai looked over to the source of the voice. All three sets of eyes came to rest on a certain blue haired adult.

"Hello, Hitoshi. Got a good reason why you called me here?"

"Yeah, actually I do."

Hitoshi walked over to the sister and brother and held out a white cylinder tube, with a clear pop off top. He held it out for Lily to take, which she did, but tossed Hitoshi a confused look.

"What's this for?"

"This is some information about your old team mate that I think you should see."

"Huh?"

Hitoshi didn't even answer Lily as he left the clearing. Lily glared at his back, and opened the canister. Inside was an issue of "Beyblader's Monthly". She gasped upon seeing the cover picture.

On the cover of the magazine was a familiar red head, staring off the page with a half smile half smirk and her black eyes looked directly up, showing no emotion. The title, in big yellow letters said "_Old BeyGirls Member Gets Amnesia?_" The headline was "_or an underground team's scheme?"_

"Oh gods, the press found her."

-Somewhere else in town-

The BeyGirls and the BladeBreakers, barring Kai and Lily, walked along one of the streets.

"Man, I can't believe he just left like that."

"Probably got annoyed and left to train, didn't you notice the way most of the girls were staring at him?"

Max snickered at Rei's comment. "Yeah, Tyson, you should be careful around Kai the next few days. I'm not sure he liked the staring"

"What about you, Max? Remember, you helped me."

"But it was your idea, Tyson."

"No it was yours."

Everyone else sighed and or rolled their eyes. Lea piped up, "No matter who's idea it was, both of you are responsible for what you did to Kai."

"Yeah, you both are. Lily and Leo are gone too, I wonder why that is."

"Could be something to do with the BBA. Ever think of that?"

Everybody stopped and turned around to face none other than Lily in the face. "And the next time I leave abruptly, I'll remember to leave a note, to save you all a few gray hairs." Lily's team mates sighed at her sarcastic tone.

"So what was it now, Lily?"

"Nothing. I'm just saying that could be one of the possibilities."

"Really."

And so the war of words started between Lea and Lily. Leo shook his head. "So, where are we going?"

Tyson looked down at the red head. "I think my place."

"Oh, okay."

Rei got a funny feeling running down his spine and looked around the area, his eyes passed over a very familiar red haired figure on the other side of the street and he did a slight double take. No one was there now, but he could have sworn he had seen Salima a few minutes ago.

"Something wrong, Rei?"

Rei looked down at his cousin. "No…Just thought I had seen an old friend…guess I was imagining things."

"Perhaps."

In about ten minutes the group had reached Tyson's dojo and gone around back to see if Kai was there. They didn't find Kai, but instead found three people they hadn't been expecting; Kane, Jim, and Goki.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Tyson."

Rei looked around, why wasn't Salima there? Wasn't she on their team? Hillary also seemed to notice.

"Hey guys, where's Salima?"

"What? Oh, she's been acting little strangely as of late."

"How come?"

"I dunno really. But after the press interviewed us, they wanted to talk to Salima in private, after that…well…"

"Is she here?" Rei thought that he could have seen her, and maybe the traffic blocked her leaving.

"Yeah, but as soon as we left the airport, she took off without a word."

"Oh…" Rei looked at the ground, something must have been bothering Salima, that just didn't seem like her.

"Maybe we should look for her."

Max nodded his head in agreement to Tyson's statement. "That's sounds like a good idea to me."

"I guess we should look for her."

Jim looked over to Kane. "Its not we should, its we will."

"Right, lets met back here at seven."

With that group broke up and headed out, the BeyGirls helping out for some reason of their own. Kane followed Lily after she left.

"Lily, can I talk to you for a sec?"

Lily turned around. "What, Kane?"

"Do you have any idea what this thing with Salima might be about?"

Lily nodded and handed Kane the magazine she had rolled up in her hand. "Yeah…that cover article might be a clue."

Kane stared at the cover in disbelief. "What?"

Lily grimaced. "Oh, it gets better, read the article itself."

Kai looked down at the two with a frown on his face.

'_So there was something she was hiding from us after all…_'

-Nine that night-

The appointed meeting time had passed two hours ago, and the sun had already set, but Rei was still searching. He had searched all over town, but still he hadn't seen Salima save for that glimpse all day. He had one last place to check before he gave up though; the bridge where they had met during the cyber bit beast trouble.

Rei continued on his way and stopped just a few feet shy of the edge of the bridge. Salima was standing on it, wind tousling her hair slightly as she stared into the water. Her arms were crossed and she was leaning against the railing. Rei frowned, she looked very troubled. He quietly walked over next to her and leaned against the railing as well. Salima didn't even look up, or pay any attention to him.

"What's wrong, Salima?"

Salima jumped slightly and looked over to Rei. "Oh, hi Rei." Rei's frown deepened as he saw tears welled in her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

Salima turned her attention back to the water, "Nothing, Rei. I'm fine."

"You don't look fine to me."

"I swear, its nothing."

"If you say so." A few minutes of silence passed between the two. "You know, your team mates are worried sick about you."

Salima closed her eyes, a single tear falling down her cheek. "I know…"

Rei cast a troubled gaze at her. "Come on, what's wrong?"

Salima sighed in defeat, "I really can't remember a thing from anything further back than two years ago. A lot of people come up to me, saying they know me…and I can't remember them. The first thing I do remember is Kane, Jim, and Goki helping me onto my feet. They were always very kind to me…but now some people are saying they caused me to lose my memory."

Rei blinked a few times, this didn't seem like the Kane, Jim, and Goki he knew. "They don't seem like they would do that."

"I know, that's what I keep telling myself…but over half my life is gone from my mind, and I can't remember anything before that one moment. I don't know if that's the truth really, how can I face them, if I can't trust them?" Salima was crying a bit harder by now.

"I'm sorry I brought this up, I didn't want to hurt you…"

Salima turned around and start to walk away. "Its none of your concern, Rei."

Rei placed a hand on Salima's shoulder. "Of course it is, you're my friend."

Salima shrugged off his hand. "Tell them I'll talk to them at Tyson's dojo in the morning." She walked away before Rei could do anything to stop her.

Rei walked back to the dojo, in silent contemplation. Everyone was waiting for him.

"We were worried about you, Rei."

"…"

"So did you find her, Rei?"

"Yeah…"

"Where was she?"

"On a bridge…"

"What happened?"

Rei looked up at Salima's team mates and bit his lip, after a second he decided not to tell them all of what Salima had said. "She said she'd talk to you here tomorrow morning and left." Rei then walked into the dojo and brought his sleeping mat over to the far corners in the room.

"Pulling off my stunt Rei?"

Rei looked up coldly at Kai and got into the blankets and turned his back to the Kai, he was not in the mood to talk about anything, he needed to think. Kai shrugged it off, deciding to leave Rei alone, and brought his sleeping mat, blankets and pillow to a different corner than he usually slept in

-End Chapter Eleven-


	12. Memory Loss complications

-Begin chapter Twelve-

Memory Loss Complications 

-Begin Dream Sequence-

_A young girl, probably no older than fourteen was chained against a wall, blood coming from her wrists, spikes were lining the inside of the cuffs. The girl's black eyes were watching a beybattle intensely. One of the blades was as white as pure snow, the other was so black it swallowed all the light that hit it._

_In the air were two huge bit beasts. One was a white horse. It shone brightly, using its angelic wings to attack the other, it also had light blue eyes and a unicorn's horn. The other was almost a mirror image of the other, except it was pure black, radiating a black aurora and blood red eyes. Other details couldn't be seen because it was so extremely dark. Both were fighting each other, each time they meet, the blades crashed._

_The two bladers were also opposites. One was a girl with shoulder length brown hair and deep silver eyes, streaked turquoise. She grimly watched the battle, urging the white unicorn on. The other was a young boy with black eyes and cropped black hair._

_After several minutes the white blade was sent flying out of the dish, cracked all over the place, but not broken, yet. The unicorns faded and disappeared into their respective bit chips._

"_No!" The girl on the wall watched horrified as an ice blue blade with feathery silver streaks on it was smashed. The only thing left was a bit chip, surprisingly intact. The girl that had been fighting saw what had happened to the blade, but was paying more attention to the girl who was on the wall._

_Tears of pain streamed down her cheeks as several volts of electricity ran through her body, via the cuffs on her wrists. After a few minutes of pain she was released from her position three feet above the floor. When her feet touched the ground, her knees gave out from under her and she collapsed onto the ground._

_There was the pounding of several feet as the young girl tried to push herself off the ground, only succeeding in collapsing again. The girl who had been blading earlier looked at her with concern._

"_Tell Mr. Dickinson we need to get to a hospital, fast!"_

_The girl closed her eyes and when she opened them again she was staring at the faces of Kane, Jim, and Goki. They were all smiling and laughing teasingly at her._

"_Come on Salima, you don't have to trip all the time, do you?"_

-End Dream Sequence-

Rei had woken up very early that morning, and was walking around the park, a while before the sun had even started to rise. He tried to walk off all of his worries before the others woke up and started to look for him, but once it was six and the sun had started to rise, he gave up on that plan.

He continued his walk in the park and eventually veered off the trails made for people to go through the park. He came to a clearing and found Salima, she was sleeping near the base of a tree, shivering slightly. He walked over to Salima and poked her gently.

She looked up at Rei, blinking slowly. "Rei…?"

"What, Salima?"

"What are you doing here, Rei?"

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to walk around the park."

"I see…"

"You were shivering. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Rei nodded he stood up straight and held out his hand to help Salima up. She took his offer and stared into his eyes for a few seconds before looking at the ground. "What time is it?"

Rei quickly dropped his hand to his side and he shook his head, trying to get certain thoughts about a certain red head out of his mind. "I thinks its about eight, the others should be up by now."

-

The entire group, which now consisted of Tyson, Max, Rei, Kai, Kenny, Hillary, Molly, Salima, Lily, Lea and Daisy, walked around the town. Everyone was talking about one thing or another, except for Kai, Lily and Lea who were all doing their best to ignore the others and think about their own thoughts without voicing them.

"Rei!"

Rei turned around in time to see Mariah coming up to hug him. He braced himself for her usual glomp and hugged her back, slightly. After a second Mariah took a step backwards. "Hey Mariah, what are you doing here?"

"We were taking a small vacation and decided to come here. Is that a problem?"

"No."

Rei smiled down at the pink haired girl that was like a sister to him. He had taught her how to beyblade many years ago, and he liked to consider her as his sister of sorts since he was an only child. Mariah spotted Salima and a huge grin found its way to her face. She enveloped the red head into a hug, surprising everyone slightly. "Salima, its good to see you again!"

Salima blinked a few times. "eh? Sorry, I don't know what you mean."

Mariah stepped backwards and looked at her with confusion. "Aren't you Salima?"

"Yeah, but I don't think we've met before."

"No…you and your team came to visit our village once to get away from the newspapers, don't you remember, you were probably only eleven at the time."

Rei suddenly remembered something Salima had said to him the previous night. '_A lot of people come up to me, saying they know me…and I can't remember them._' He also remembered something else. It was about the time Mariah was talking about now.

-Begin Flashback-

The young white tigers were playing with their beyblades in a small clearing that had had all the grass removed from it just for that reason, so they could practice with their beyblades. Just then one of the elders walked into the clearing.   
"Children, we have some visitors we'd like you to met and feel at home for the time they'll be staying here." 

_Rei looked up at the old man. It was clearly written on his face that he didn't like the idea of these visitors staying for any amount of time in the village. "How long will they be staying here?"_

"_About a week."_

_In a few minutes they were lead to the gathering area in the village and they saw four eleven and twelve-year old girls standing there. One had free flowing purple hair that fell to her waist and orange eyes, she looked to be a real wild-flower. Another had orange hair and black eyes, she had a real kind expression on her face. The third had wavy blonde hair and purple eyes, she was smiling at the white tigers. The last one looked to have the same personality as the one with purple hair, she had wavy gold-brown hair and silver eyes. All of them had small packs and a beyblade in their hands._

_By the end of the week the one with orange hair, Salima, had become fast friends with Mariah, and both girls were kind of upset at having to leave. Rei had also become friends with Salima and was upset at her leaving for his own reasons that he wouldn't understand for several more years._

-End flashback-

Rei looked down at Salima and over to the BeyGirls. '_that's why they were so familiar to me before, they had come to my village for a while._' He looked softly down at Mariah, who still hadn't gotten her explanation yet. Mariah caught his eye and he gave her a look that said he would explain later.

"Whatever, it was a long time ago, you might have forgotten."

Salima nodded, knowing better than Mariah the truth of her statement. Mariah shrugged and left.

"What was that all about?" Everyone turned to look at Rei. Rei's gold eyes flicked over to the BeyGirls for a second and then at the others. He didn't want to lie to his friends, but he wanted to talk to Mariah about this first, and Lily too of course.

Later that day he managed to sneak out of the dojo and walked around the park a little, he spotted Mariah, by herself, and ran up to her. "Hey, Mari."

Mariah snickered at the nickname she was called by her friends. "Hey Rei. What was up with Salima earlier? I know you remember when her and her team were visiting us before."

Rei sighed, and nodded, showing he understood what she had just said. "Yeah, I know. Its just that, she seems to have lost her memory a few years ago, and probably can't remember that."

"Oh, like amnesia?"

"Yeah."

Mariah nodded and sighed. "Okay, will…can she ever remember?"

"Maybe. I'm no expert."

-End Chapter Twelve-


	13. The Saint Shields

-Begin chapter Thirteen-

_**The Saint Shields**_

"Mom!"

Max's eyes widened in surprise as he saw his mother standing in the entrance to the dojo. Her hair was in a ponytail at the base of her neck, and she wore her long scientist coat.

"Not happy to see me, Maxie?"

"No…it's just that I wasn't expecting you to be here…"

Max's mother winked at her son. "I know, but I just had to see you. Besides, I have some business here…"

Max smiled, "Okay then."

"I need to go to the BBA office here, do you want to come with me?"

"Well…it is close to the beach where we were going to train today…sure."

Max's mom smiled. "I don't have a car, so we'll just have to walk."

"Fine by me."

With that the two headed out of the dojo, after Max quickly explained to the rest of his team what he was going to do. The BBA building was a bit out of town, probably a twenty-minute walk from Tyson's dojo. As they got further from the main part of the town, the area around them got more "forestry". There was still a road though, and two sidewalks on either side of the road. Max and his mom chatted while they walked in the semi-peaceful "forest" area.

Max looked to the other side of the road and spotted the Saint Shields walking the other way, to town. They, however, didn't seem to notice Max and his mother. Max pretended not to notice until the tall person wearing a strange hat moved forward a bit, revealing a girl with blue hair, that even when kept in a ponytail reached halfway down her back. Max was to busy watching the Saint Shields, or more rather the girl, to notice his mom's warning about a crevice in the sidewalk and he tripped, breaking his fall with his arms to make sure he didn't hit his face.

"Max! Are you alright?"

Max looked up at his mom and stood up. "Yeah, mom, I'm fine."

Since only a deaf person couldn't hear Judy's, Max's mom, exclamations, the four Saint Shields turned to look over at the two.

"Hey, Max!"

Judy looked over to the Saint Shields, just noticing them for the first time. The one who had called out to Max was the girl with the blue hair, her other striking feature was her piercing green eyes.

The Saint Shields waited for a truck to pass by before walking across the street to Max and Judy.

"Hi Max, how's it been lately?" A short kid with dark green hair and the same green eyes as the girl, asked.

"Fine, Joseph. How have things been for you and your team?"

"Oh they've been just fine." It wasn't Joseph, but a different member of the Saint Shields. He looked to be about sixteen. He had green eyes like the other two, this was Ozuma, the team captain. He had spiky gray hair with a large red stripe down the middle of his head.

"What about your bit beasts?"

"They're in good hands, don't worry."

"As protector of the…"

Mariam bonked Ozuma, "Max said they're okay, and we don't need to here that speech again, Ozuma."

Judy smiled and started to walk towards the BBA office again. Max blinked and then chased after his mother.

"Wait up mom!"

The Saint Shields chased after Max and Judy. Mariam spoke first. "Max, where are you going now?"

"Eh? To the BBA office with my mom then to the beach to train with the guys."

"Can we come with you?"

"Sure, if you want to that is."

Mariam looked back at the other three and they nodded their heads in agreement. Mariam looked back at the blonde. "Of course we want to."

-End Chapter Thirteen-

yes yes, short, you don't have to tell me that


	14. Kidnapped, but why?

Okay folks, since I'm such a lazy person...I'm just gonna skip about two or three months...this amount of time is rather unimportant to the plot of the story. As such, I do not feel I need to write what happens in this amount of time...

And whooo...writer's block is sooooo much fun. -goes swirly eyed- you should try it some time...so I'm basically skipping to a part I know...-sweat drop-

I apologize in advance for the suckiness of this chapter...I'm beating it out word by word and doesn't seem to go that well.

And with this title I feel I'm copying my Yu Yu Hakusho story, which is odd because this chapter idea came long before the YYH story came about...

!-Begin Chapter Fourteen!-

_**Kidnapped? But why?**_

Outside the dojo Tyson was training against Lea. Max and Mariam were watching the match sitting on the rocky wall around the fish pond. Rei and Salima were talking in one of the far corners. Hillary was watching Tyson's and Lea's match intently. Kenny and Kenny were taking data on both matches at once. Molly was leaning against a wall talking with her twin brother Mark. Kai was sitting in the tree and Lily was on the roof, both were watching their teams.

"Ah man, you beat me again!" Tyson was shocked as he was beaten once again by Lea. Lea smirked wickedly and called her beyblade back to her hand and pocketed. Her red eyes were glimmering in delight, or something vaguely similar to it.

"It's not my fault you were a natural born loser, Tyson. The World Tournament has definitely gone soft if someone like you can be a world champ."

Molly looked up sharply and gave Lea a warning glance. "Lea, don't go so hard on him. He's not used to blading someone of your caliber."

Tyson looked at Molly, "What she said." Even if he didn't understand the last word she had said.

Lea rolled her eyes, "Whatever, anyone care to be my next victim?"

Kai jumped out of the tree, "I will, though I think you'll be the victim here."

Lea snickered, "Arrogance will get you nowhere very quickly. You'll have to back up that statement."

Kai walked up to the Beydish and pulled Dranzer and his launcher out of his pocket. Lea got her beyblade and launcher ready for another battle. They launched after counting to three.

Lea's metallic blue beyblade clashed with Kai's blade that surprisingly had the same color. Not only that, they used the same attack pattern and defense pattern. However, Lea's was more ruthless and her attacks were much stronger than Kai's.

In a few minutes the battle was over, Lea sent Kai's beyblade flying out of the arena. Everyone, except Lily, had left their previous positions to gather around the arena, however leaving a good distance so Lea and Kai could concentrate on their battle. Tyson whistled as Kai picked up his beloved Dranzer beyblade.

"I thought I was facing Kai when I fought Lea, their attacks are so similar in style...its like they learned from the same place...person even."

Kai glared at Tyson, "Tyson use your brain next time. The abbey never allowed girls into it, I've told you that before."

Lea also glared at Tyson, "Hn." She turned around to search out her captain. '_Where did Lily go to now?_' Lily wasn't sitting on the roof like she had been and she wasn't anywhere in sight. Lea was used to Lily running off suddenly during a skills check...but usually she would give warning.

Daisy closed her laptop and looked around. "Hey, that's odd...where'd Lily get to all of a sudden?"

Everyone looked around, but they couldn't find the BeyGirls captain.

"Hoya!" Tyson got whacked in the head with a wooden sword.

"Hey, Gramps, what was that for?"

"You should be paying more attention to your surroundings dude, constant vigilance."

"Yeah, whatever...hey, did you see where Lily went?"

"You mean the brunette chick that was sitting on the roof? She got a message from the BBA while you guys were playing tops."

"Hey! They aren't tops, they're beyblades."

Molly bashed Tyson, "Shut up will you?" She looked up at Tyson's grandfather, "So, how'd she get the message?"

"Some dude came up and asked me to give a letter to Lily, he said it was from the BBA, high priority."

Lea arched an eyebrow, while the others accepted that, she didn't believe it. She knew Lily very well, and that wasn't like her at all. Usually she'd let Daisy or Lea know where she was going. Lea walked over to Daisy and whispered something in her ear. Daisy nodded and sat on the ground and opened her laptop. She typed for a few minutes and the blinked.

"You were right, Lea. Dalila doesn't show up at all."

Molly blinked and turned to look at Daisy, "That's not right...you should be able to get a signal no matter what. Especially if she's walking to the BBA office, or in the office itself."

Tyson looked around confused, "Wait, what are you talking about?"

Molly looked at Tyson and sighed, everyone else looked thoroughly lost, except Kai, who was as usual showing no emotion. "Daisy's laptop can track any one of our bitbeasts, even if we're on the opposite side of the world. There are only three exceptions, if the blader has been knocked unconscious within the past half hour, they're underground, or the blade isn't with the blader."

"Huh? I don't get it then. Dalila should be showing up. I mean unless Lily left her blade here, she was blading with it earlier."

Daisy shook her head, "You might not know Lily that well, but she wouldn't do something that stupid."

Everyone of the BladeBrakers looked at Tyson, and Kenny spoke up, "Unlike you Tyson, who left his blade here and then started a blading match without his blade."

"Oh will you all shut up already?" Lea growled her patience was wearing thin, they didn't know it but there was a case going on now, they weren't there by coincidence. Lily could be in danger, even if that was unlikely, "We need to find Lily and bash her if it was a stupid mistake."

!-Later-!-

Everyone was is search groups of two, three, or four. Max and Mariam were searching together. Molly, Mark, Daisy and Kenny grouped up. Lea and Kai were working together, so were Tyson and Hillary, and Rei and Salima.

Mariam was walking behind Max as they searched in the forest. Max thought he saw someone through the tree and went off the path to check for a moment or two, when he came back Mariam wasn't there.

"Uh...Mariam? Where'd you go? Hello?"

!-

Hillary ran ahead of Tyson and took one path and Tyson, who had lost sight of her ran down the another. Hillary stopped running and looked around, where was she now?

Tyson looked around, there was no way Hillary could have gone down this path, it was straight so he should have been able to spot her by now. He ran back the way he had come and took the other path. When he got to where Hillary had been a moment before he couldn't see her though he should have been able to.

"Oh, now where she get to?" Tyson groaned and searched for Hillary.

!-

Rei jumped onto a wall to see if he could spot Lily. Tyson, Hillary, and Max were searching the forest. Lea and Kai were searching the beach while the rest scouted out the city. Salima looked around from where she was on the ground.

Rei looked back down at Salima and noticed that she wasn't there. He jumped back onto the ground and looked around the area to see if she had gone somewhere, but she wasn't to be found.

"Oi, cousin, found anything yet?"

Rei looked at Daisy and shook his head. "Nope, I don't think Lily's here...and now Salima's missing."

Daisy blinked, "What? Missing?"

"Yeah...I was looking around for a few minutes and when I went to talk with her she was gone."

"That's odd." Daisy sighed, "Let's go back to the dojo, we've searched every part of this city."

!-

When everyone got back to Tyson's place they noticed that there were three less people then had left to search. They were in the large training room talking about what had happened when Tyson's grandfather came in.

"Hey, where's Kai?" Kai looked up from the corner he was in listening to everyone. "Oh, there you are, I've got a letter for you." He gave Kai a small piece of paper and left. Kai opened the letter and read it contents quickly. There was a brief moment when he looked shocked but that was quickly replaced by anger. He quickly cursed in Russian and stood up. He dropped the paper on the floor and ran out. Lea picked it up and looked only angry and cursed, but wasn't wise enough to do it in another language.

"Damn him." She ran out of the dojo as well and everyone followed her.

!-End Chapter Fourteen-!-

Okay I know, not that fluent, not that great of a chapter, but hey, at least I updated.


	15. Freezing Rescue!

Meh, please don't mind the randomness...this story has been in my head for a long time and some of the plot is bad because this story is so old...meh and because of descriptive details I absolutely had to put in, this chapter will run a bit longer than usual. Okay, you might notice me getting bored with the battles and therefore putting less and less detail into them until I just skip over them. Gomen Nasai! But I really wanted to get this updated and head off to bed, since I'm typing this up at around four in the morning.

!-Begin Chapter Fifteen!-

_**Freezing Rescue!**_

It was freezing wherever she was. And her head hurt, a lot. She was lying on a stone feeling floor, which was freezing; the cold was seeping through her clothes. She groaned and sat up, rubbing the back of her which was throbbing and felt like it had been stuck with a dagger.

"Demmit, what happened?" Lily cursed slightly from the pain in her head. The last thing she was aware of was something heavy knocking into the back of her head. Her silver hued eyes had been closed into a wince.

Nearby were the others that had gone missing, Salima, Merriam, and Hillary. Salima spoke first, "I guess the same that had happened to us, except I guess you got hit harder."

"Obviously," Lily continued to rub her head and opened one eye. "And why in all the hells is it so cold in here?"

"I don't know."

Lily stopped rubbing her head, although it was still hurting her a lot. She winced and stood up, looking around. The four of them were in a clear cell of sorts, with eight-foot high walls and had the same clear material on the top. It was very large. The cell was set in an even larger room with a beystadium in it. Large really didn't begin to describe its size, however, neither did gigantic. On one of the wall of the cell, the one facing the stadium was a door, it had a large dead lock on the outside with a small electrical panel next to the dead lock.

On the wall of the larger room opposite the cell was another door, and in the wall across from one of the launch area of the stadium was another door. She muttered incoherently under her breath and turned around. At the top of the cell was a small machine enclosed in a clear box with small vent holes. A small whirring sound was coming from it. Lily furrowed her eyebrows and walked over to the machine and felt the temperature get notably colder.

Lily stared, or glared rather, at the machine, obviously it was making it cold in the room. She continued to inspect further by looking up at the ceiling, there were small slits every quarter of the way across the ceiling. The slit's stopped with about four feet between the front wall the back wall. Between each slit on the ceiling was a small hole near the top on the back wall, which went into the metal wall behind the cell.

She sighed, it was cold, she could take the cold, but not when she was wearing a tank top and capris. She put her weight onto her right foot and stood there thinking. The other three watched her for a few minutes, before Hillary spoke up, "Do you know why this happened to us?"

Lily tilted her head to the side and looked at Hillary, "Why are you asking me?"

"Because, we all know you're a BBA spy," Lily was about to make a comment, and she looked rather annoyed at the term "spy" "**or** whatever you want to call it."

Salima spoke up, "The point is that you may have some enemies that might be after you."

Lily crossed her arms in a way that was oddly like Kai's, "Hn." She leaned against a wall and glared idly into the air.

"Come on, Lily, do you have a 'yes' or 'no' answer for us?"

"Hn." She took a few minutes before answering, her breath was starting to come out as puffs of cold air. "Maybe I do, so what?"

"Could you at least tell us? We'd like an explanation."

Lily slid down the plexiglas wall, cold seeping through her thin shirt and making her back freezing. She curled her knees into her chest, and rested her fingers on her temples. At some length she let out a long sigh, mist forming from her breath. "Okay, before I came to Japan I was given a mission. There was a rumor that there was a cyber bit beast organization around here. We know the leader of the organization is someone we've dealt with before, but escaped the official's grasp. We haven't heard for them for a while." She looked up at the others. "Does that do for an explanation?"

The others nodded their heads while shivering from the cold. "Why does it have to be so cold in here?"

Lily stood up, her back was nearly ice, "I suppose so we go out from the cold." She winced, the pain in her head was getting worse from the temperatures. "Demmit, how cold is it in here?"

She heard a voice inside her head, _I believe it is twenty degrees below freezing, young one._

'_Thanks for the information, Dalila. And will you stop calling me young one already?_' 

_No, so long as it bothers you._

'_You're just a friendly bit beast.'_

Lily felt her bit beast's presence fade from her mind and she sighed, "Dalila says she thinks it's about twenty degrees below freezing."

Mariam rolled her eyes and looked over at the vented machine, "I bet that's what's making it so cold in here."

"It should be, so kind of them to close it off like that." Lily was being completely sarcastic as she said that.

"It'd be nice if our beyblades could cut through that material to destroy it."

Lily looked over at Salima, "Can't they?"

Salima shook her head, "No, Mariam and I have already tried. Didn't even make the faintest dent. They just bounced everywhere and hit Hillary."

Lily looked over at Hillary, who had two cuts on her arm, the skin around both small gashes didn't look that good for it was a pale blue coloration, if it wasn't for the cold the wounds might have been bleeding harder but for the moment they were faint trickles of crimson. They were to far apart to bandage. Lily mentally winced, she wasn't going to test out her beyblade, even if she was stronger. She walked over to one of the clear walls of the prison and rapped on it with the back of her hand.

"What was that for, Lily?"

Lily looked over at Hillary, "I was just doing a quick check. It doesn't sound like any plastic or glass I've come across, and it doesn't have the right feel to be plexiglas."

"But then what could it be?"

"I don't know, and that's not something I get the chance to say often. I guess it might be something they developed to be unbreakable by beyblades. Out only bet would be to open the door, and it seems like the consol for opening it is very conveniently on the wrong side to help us." Lily crossed her arms and shifted her weight to another foot. She looked around the cell again, making sure she hadn't overlooked any detail.

She looked at the slits in the ceiling, they were wide enough to shoot a beyblade through, but when she looked at them from an angle there were walls of the same material above the slots. She sighed, that would be of no use. She turned her gaze to the small holes, once again big enough for a beyblade. She went over to one of them and poked it. It was covered in the same material. She held back a growl; this was really starting to annoy her.

She looked at the machine that was supposedly making it cold. She stood under it and looked up, fully examining each and everyone one of the small vents to let air through them. None of them were big enough for her to shoot a beyblade through, even if she got her aim right. The box covering it was an inch away from the machine, so not even the slightest mark could be made from a beyblade on it.

'_Damn, how much time did they take to consider every option?_' Usually the people she had to watch and bring down weren't **this** meticulous to every single little detail, usually there was one slip up or a lot more. She looked over at the only door to the room. Nope, its edges were flush with the floor and the frame it fit into. This time she really did growl under her breath in frustration.

She looked everywhere, but there was no option but to sit, and wait. But wait for what? Was the key question Lily had on her mind.

!-

Kai stopped running in front of a large building. It wasn't large as in tall, but it was large as in mass square footage. It appeared to be only two stories high, but there were only windows along the second story, if indeed it was two stories high and not one. The windows were small however, so not much light could come from them. Coming up behind him were Lea, and then a few seconds later, Rei, Tyson, Max, Molly, Mark, and Daisy caught up to her. A few seconds after that came Kenny, panting very hard.

Everyone was looking between Lea and Kai, for they were the only ones who had read the mysterious letter. Kai was glaring at the building. If he had read the letter right, his grandfather or at least Boris on one of Voltaire's cronies were there.

'_Dranzer? Is she in there?' _Kai questioned his fiery bit beast.

From deep within his head came a millennia old voice, _Only worried about Lily, master Kai? _Was the phoenix's mocking reply, instantly knowing who Kai meant by "she"

'_Shut up Dranzer.' _Kai would have glared at Dranzer if he could have, but unfortunately, or fortunately for the bird, he couldn't see the phoenix.

_Okay, and to answer your question, yes, Lily is in there._

Kai's glare at the building intensified and he found a door. He walked over to it and opened it. The others followed him, some curious, others just worried about their friends. The room they walked into was bright. It had luxurious purple carpeting and the walls were a light tan color. The ceiling reached up to the second floor and the windows had black felt covered boxes over them. Kai looked around, as did everyone else. They spotted an oaken door on the opposite wall and on the others they saw five metallic benches with soft cushioning. (1)

A voice filled the room and everyone tried to find the source, but couldn't. "Hello, we thank you for visiting our 'modest' building. And hope you will be satisfied with the accommodations here, you might be staying a while." Metal bars slid down on the door they came in from, which closed a moment later. Everyone looked over at the doors, shocked. "Well now that you're stuck here why don't you relax?"

Tyson spoke up, "Where are our friends!"

"I can assure you they're safe. However, they might not be so, for very long."

"Let them go!" Tyson was as par his normal, getting very worked up and agitated, but so were Rei and Max, but they were letting Tyson speak for them. Kai was vexed as well, but he wasn't going to so it, except from a glare. Everyone else was showing varying degrees of anger, except for Lea who looked as calm as Kai did.

"We will, but in due time. We merely want to battle you and make sure you would accept our terms. Kai, Rei, Max and Tyson will go through that door you see that leads further into the building. But they will do so one at a time. There they will beybattle and then come out. Then the next one we call out will enter." Kai "hn"ed and sat down on the floor, not feeling like sitting on those despicably soft and rather cutely cushioned benches. "The first beybattle will be Kai against an opponent we assign him."

Kai got up from his comfortable position and walked over to the door which automatically swung open for him. It revealed darkness which he walked into and the door shut behind him with an ominous thud.

When Kai went through the doors, the material blocking the small holes disappeared and four metallic arms came out from them. The girls walked against the opposing wall, and hoped the arms would reach, they weren't fond of the idea of finding out what those arms' purpose was. The arms unfortunately did reach across the cell. Three arms grabbed Hillary's, Mariam's and Salima's wrists. However Lily managed to dodge, but barely, the cold was making her tired and slower. The arm tried to grab her wrist again, but this time it succeeded. The arm's dragged the girls to their respective holes. From the ceiling dropped the walls and blocked each girl from the other. They were pinned to the wall, with ice cold metal wrapped around one of the wrists.

Lily growled and glared at the arm behind her, or at least tried to. She really did have any room to turn around, and her arm was pinned painfully behind her. From the caged machine came a gas which knocked them out in seconds.

Moments after they all fell unconscious Kai walked through the door opposite the cell. His eyes widened and he quickly walked over to the cell. He looked at each of the girls asleep. '_Fine?' _he scoffed mentally, _ 'Their skin is blue!' _he added a thought mentally as he looked down at Lily, _'Not that I care.'_

To his right the sound of a door sliding open and then closing came to him and he turned to look at the source. He caught sight of a homely looking child with brown eyes and a black Mohawk. The boy was dressed in a dusty green pair of pants and jacket with an orange baggy shirt. He watched Kai and walked over to the stadium. Kai walked to the other side of the stadium, while glaring.

Both pulled out their respective beyblades and held them up to launch. After counting to three a black beyblade and a metallic blue one flew into the dish. Kai's beyblade collided with the other one and pushed it back quite a lot. Unfortunately the dish was about ten feet in diameter and both blades were in the center, so the match was still on.

"Is that the best you can do? The rumors about you are pretty bad then."

Kai's only response was to smirk, he let himself get into the fight and really get serious, he wanted this over with, fast. "Dranzer! Fire Dart!" Kai's Dranzer 'blade was covered in flames from the phoenix and flew straight through the black blade, shattering it into millions of tiny pieces.

The boy looked shocked and walked out of the room. Kai held out his hand and the flames around Dranzer dissipated, and the 'blade flew into his hand. He walked over to the cell and noticed the door with the lock and computer consul. He quirked an eyebrow as the number "81" flashed on the screen in green numbers. A small panel slid away revealing a number pad. He smirked, this was too easy. He keyed in the number "81" and the door swung open. Lily was also released as the arm retracted fully into the wall. '_They've got to be joking? I have to carry Lily back?'_ He groaned inwardly, this was not something he would enjoy doing, but he subconsciously preferred carrying her than anyone else. (2)

He walked into the cell and immediately felt a blast of cool air, making him flinch slightly. '_wow, its cold in here. No wonder they passed out._' He walked over to Lily and picked her up in his arms, immediately a chill was sent down his spine from touching her cold skin. He quickly walked out, and brought her to the main "plush" room.

Everyone looked up from what they had been doing earlier. Rei had been sitting on one of the benches with his elbows resting on his knees. His gold eyes had been narrowed in thought, raven brows furrowing as well. Tyson had been staring intently at the door Kai came out of. Max was just pacing back in forth. Daisy was watching her cousin with concerned eyes. Lea was sitting in a random dark corner glaring. Molly and Mark were looking around at every as was Kenny.

"What happened to Lily, Kai?" Tyson was fearing something similar had happened to Hillary. Kai quickly set Lily on one of the benches that was closest, and walked to the end of the bench and sat next to it.

"Hn."

"Kai!"

The voice came out of nowhere, again. "The next fighter will be Rei."

Rei quickly stood up from where he had been sitting and walked through the door. When he got to the stadium his opponent was already there. He looked off towards the cell, his gaze lingered on Salima for a few moments before he turned to his opponent who was wearing the same outfit as the other, but he had black hair and black eyes. Both pulled out their beyblades and launched on the count of three.

Rei's gray-ish white beyblade collided with yet another black one. It was sent back a few feet when Rei called out his next attack, his rounded pupils turning into cat-like slits. "Drigger! Tiger Fang Attack!" Drigger's beyblade trashed the black one by shattering it. Rei didn't wait for his opponent to leave through the door before he called Drigger back into his hand.

He ran over to the cell and saw the number "26" flash on the screen. When the panel slid open he keyed in the number that had been shown to him. The door opened and Salima was released and crumpled onto the ground. Rei felt the cold air, but didn't really pay attention to the fact. He walked over to Salima and picked her up without much thought and left. Her skin was colder to the touch than Lily's had because she had been in the cold a lot longer.

Rei came into the "plush" room and set Salima onto one of the couches. Kai was glaring at Tyson, who had been pestering Kai to tell him about what had happened. Rei sat on the edge of the bench he had put Salima onto and looked over at Tyson. "I'll tell you, but you might not like it."

Max was called up next and his match was ended in the same way as the others had been and he walked over to the cell. For him the numbers "37" flashed green for him to key into the panel. When he did so, the door was opened and Mariam was dropped to the ground. He picked up Mariam while shivering from the cold and tried not to drop her since she was so cold herself.

When Max got back he set Mariam down on a bench and sat on the edge of it and stayed oddly silent. Tyson, who had been filled in by Rei what had happened to them was going to shout at the mysterious man, but the door opened too quickly for him to say so and he ran through and finished his battle quickly by not only destroying the 'blade but knocking it out of the ring as well. He had to key in the number "59" to get Hillary released.

When he picked her up he noticed that her right fore arm had been cut twice, not very deep but it was still pretty severe. The skin around it was an unnatural shade of purple. There was some blood frozen solid crusted on her skin that flaked off when the skin under it had been moved. After a few moments of being in the warm blood started to pour slowly out of the wounds.

When Tyson got back to the "plush" room the voice sounded. "Very good, and now we have some more info about you for the next time we cross paths. We'd like to let you go so your friends can be treated, however our control of the door seems to be over ridden. You'll have to key in the eight-digit code for the door yourselves. Unfortunately, you only have four chances to get it right before the system lets out a poisonous gas." There was a really bad sounding evil laugh before the silence came.

"Oh man! What can they be thinking! How can we possibly get it in four chances!"

Kai stood up and glared at Tyson, who was still carrying Hillary. "Shut up, fool! Rei said they gave each of us two-digit codes. There were four of us so all the codes together make eight."

Tyson blinked, it made sense. "Okay, so what do you think the order is though?"

Rei spoke up from his meditation. "I think the order they called us down in would be a good way to start."

When they tried that the digits turned red and a female voice spoke out coolly, "The code '81263759' is wrong."

"Darn, three chances left." They tried the order in reverse.

"The code '59372681' is wrong" They tried it in another random order.

"The code '37265981' is wrong" They had only once chance left. Lily had been watching and listening, but she had been too cold to speak. '_Fools, the lot of them. They'll never get it at this rate.' _Lily waited a few moments, but they were discussing what the code could possibly be, '_Hey, Dalila?'_

_Yes, young one?_

'_One, stop calling me that, and two, tell Dranzer to tell Kai its in alphabetical order.'_

_As you wish, young one._

Kai heard the great phoenix speak to him in his head.

_Master Kai, I have a message from, Lily._

'_What is it Dranzer?'_

_Dalila told me the code is in alphabetical order._

'_Oh, thank you Dranzer.'_

_You are welcome, master Kai._

'_Wait a second Dranzer, does that mean Lily is awake?'_

It was a few moments before Dranzer responded, _She was, but she passed out from the cold after telling Dalila that._

'_I see...'_ Kai snapped out of his revere, noticing a hand waving in front of his face, Tyson's hand.

"Hello, Kai? Kai are you present? Kai?"

"What do you want?" Kai snapped at the navy haired boy.

"Geesh, you looked spaced out."

"Hn." Kai walked over to the panel and keyed in a code before anyone could object.

The cool mechanical voice filled the air as the digits flashed green. "The code 81372659 is correct." The metal bars lifted from the door. Kai walked back over to Lily and picked her up gently, but noticing her face was flushed and she was sweating somewhat although they were still chilled to the touch. He looked at the others and noticed Mariam, Salima, and Hillary were in the same state.

Now that they were free to leave, they needed to get to a hospital, and not just for Hillary's arm which was now bleeding profusely.

!End Chapter Fifteen-!

Holeh shoot, I never thought it would take fifteen chapters to get this far in the story! This is much longer than I expected.

I hoped you all like this super long chapter. Man, I think this will wind up with nearly thirty chapters. -flops face first into the ground- But did I do a nice cliffie?

Oh yes, I like how Dranzer is all respectful to Kai and calls him "master Kai" but all the more mischievous, while Dalila is not respectful to Lily and calls her "young one" dispite Lily asking her not to and is a bit more polite.

_**Know your Japanese**_

Gomen Nasai- I'm very sorry

Now for the comments I wanted to put in the chapter but I'm banned from doing so by the rules, and I won't risk getting this story deleted.

_**!-Extra Comments!-**_

(1) "A lot better than what the girls were in, nyeh?"

(2) "I wonder why..."


	16. Didn't the Doctors say to rest?

I hope to finish this before school starts, but I won't rush it too much.

!-Begin Chapter Sixteen-!

**_Didn't the doctors say to rest?_**

Within a few hours all of the girls were up. They all felt fine but they had to stay at the hospital overnight to be watched to make sure they were fine. The doctors were amazed at how quickly they had woken up.

"Man, I don't see the point in keeping us here. I feel fine."

That was Lily complaining. She couldn't accept sitting around in bed when she felt fine for twelve hours, which was what she had to do.

"I do too." Salima said as Mariam nodded her head in agreement.

"But I'd like to stay here if the doctor's say its needed."

Lily rolled her eyes and lay back. Hillary was a bit of a follower, too much so at times. She growled, this was boring. She closed her eyes to try and rest without dying from boredom, but she wasn't tired.

Grumbling she turned on her side and began to think. The others had come to visit for a while after they had woken up.

!-Flashback-!

_Lily sat up in bed, thankful for something to keep her occupied. She looked over at Kai, Lea, Rei, Max, Molly, Mark, Daisy, Kenny, and Tyson while thinking the small hospital room was a little crowded._

"_So, what happened?"_

_Molly spoke up, "We figured you had been taken hostage and went to find you. Mariam, Salima, and Hillary were kidnapped as well. We got a message from...someone." Lea had been about to say "Voltaire" but stopped, everyone who needed to know knew already. "We went to check it out, and the four of them" Lea pointed to Kai, Rei, Max and Tyson, "Rescued the four of you."_

_Lily shrugged in response. "Whatever." She rested back against the white pillows and closed her eyes, pretending to sleep, even if she wasn't tired in the slightest. "So when do the doctors say we can get out of here?"_

_Molly and Daisy exchanged a glance while Lea just offered a "hn". All three of them knew how well Lily would take the answer. "They say you have to stay here overnight for observation. The doctors don't believe that you could have woken up so fast." It was Daisy who had said that_

_Lily would have glared if her eyes were open, but they were closed. "Hn. Whatever."_

!-End flashback-!

Lily sighed, this was going to be a boring twelve hours. And doubtlessly, she was right, she felt like her brains had been turned to mush because she had nothing to do except stare at the ceiling for five hours while the others slept, she wasn't that tired and therefore she stayed up all night.

The next morning her eyes were not really silver, they looked like a grayed turquoise. If one was to look closely at her eyes, which no one would have the chance to do, they would see that around her black pupils was a burst of turquoise, any one who knew her, knew it meant, don't talk to her if you liked to live.

She leaned back against the head of the bed, although it was uncomfortable to have the metal bars pressed into her back, the mechanism to lift the bed up wasn't working and she was tired of lying down. Still, she wasn't tired after staying up all night even though she had tried to sleep to save herself some boredom.

In the matter of five hours they were all let out of the hospital. Hillary's arm had been stitched so it wouldn't bleed. The doctors had also wrapped bandages tightly around the wound from elbow to wrist and then put the arm in a splint so she wouldn't move it and accidentally bump the arm into something as it would hurt her a lot. Hillary had been told not to run or jump around so she wouldn't trip and land on her arm. Hillary was only to happy to oblige.

The others had been told to take it easy, their bodies were still getting over the shock of the cold and the minor concussions they had received from being knocked out. Salima and Mariam weren't that happy, they had wanted to beybattle or train. Lily had decided that any orders the doctor could give her were on her "do not follow" list, and tuned him out during the ten-minute speech after assigned them that set of orders.

Lily took it relatively easy the rest of the day, if one could count doing five beybattles on the beach, running laps on the beach with the others to train, running around the forest, and weight lifting taking it easy. Hillary just sat on a bench overlooking the beach talking with the other two.

"Didn't the doctors say to rest? So why is Lily running and training?"

"I think she had tuned the doctor out while he was saying that. She was just looking outside."

"But why? I mean its only for her safety."

"Ever consider that I hate authority?" The three girls jumped startled as they hadn't heard Lily sneak up on them and looked up at the glaring teen, "Also, I'd appreciate it if you didn't discuss what I do if you're confused, just ask why I do things, most of the time I'll answer you." Lily then left them before they could reply and ran down the steps that led to the beach. The others were already down there.

After she got down she was immediately questioned. "So what were you using your cell phone for?"

Lily looked out over the ocean. "Tyson, that is my personal business, you had no right to ask. However, I was calling a great place I go to train every year around this time to see how much room they had."

"What does that mean?"

Molly spoke up, "She means, she was calling up the BBA's man-made-island to see if there was enough room to take you guys a long."

"Man-made-island?"

Lily looked over at Rei, as Daisy answered, "Correct. Every BBA outlet over the world raised money for a fund to make an island a bit off the coast of Japan near the outlet in that country as the water was shallowest over there and it was safest as it would disturb the wild life the least. The island was made ten years later. That was about thirty years ago, now the trees that were planted have made a forest. The island is used to train Beybladers with different amounts of training or just a place for Beybladers to grow stronger."

"Oh I get it. It sounds like a cool place."

"Why didn't I know about this? I thought I had all the info on training places the BBA knew about."

"Because, Kenny, that island doesn't give out brochures and you'd need to be registered members of the BBA to know about it. We're volunteers of the BBA so we know, most teams don't."

Kai decided to speak up, "How good is this place?"

"Very good, Kai," Lily spoke up again, "It offers a better training regime then running around at the very least, and aside from children just learning how to beyblade there are some older teams that backed out of the World Championships because it got old, like we did."

"Why are there little kids there? I thought only members knew about it."

"That's true, but the island is open to all BBA outlets over the world, not just the one here. Some outlets send the kids that have the most promise there to train and get stronger then they could at their outlets. Most outlets aren't as well equipped as the one in Japan or America." Daisy had taken up giving out information.

"No wonder my mom never told me. She knew I'd get strong by training with her."

"Yeah, but you don't show up daily and go through a series of tests there. There are tests but most of the training requires camping in the woods. Its more of a challenge. Of course its up to the captain to decide if he or she wants the team to go, it's a team effort."

Tyson, Max, and Rei looked over at Kai. The Saint Shields had to leave the previous night as well as Salima's team, but they had wanted their team mates to stay with the BladeBreakers so they could recover.

Kai glared at the three of them before nodding his head in approval.

A few days later, the Blade Breakers and the BeyGirls were standing on a dock, waiting for a ship to come and take them to the BBA's island. Behind them was a pile of luggage. It contained one small black traveling case, a charcoal colored bag, a white duffel bag, three brightly colored suit cases and a various assortment of luggage that amounted to one bag per person.

In a few minutes a boat docked near the group. It had a small cabin in the center of the deck, and some benches on top of the shelter for people to sit on. Around the edge of the boat was railing that went up to someone's abdomens. A crew member of the ship came over to a gate in the railing and slid it to the side. He then shoved a wooden plank concealed on the floor and shoved it by crouching down and shoving it with his hands, onto the dock so the group could get on.

He stood up and walked onto the dock. "Hello. My name is Kirao, I'm one of the guards on Isle Battle. If you'll gather your things and take them aboard and put them in the cabin we'll be able to get underway."

The BeyGirls just walked over to the pile and grabbed their bags and walked on, the Blade Breakers following shortly afterwards. In a few minutes there was a dull roar as the engine started and the boat left the dock.

Tyson and Max ran to the side of front of the boat, grinning into the breeze. Rei followed them but kept a few yards away.

Lily leaned against the railing with her back facing it and crossed her arms, hair blowing in the breeze made by the moving boat. Kai leaned against the cabin and crossed his arms as well. Hillary, Mariam, Salima, Molly, Daisy and Kenny went on top of the cabin and sat on the benches. Lea walked around the deck of the boat a few times before standing next to Lily, but she was facing the rails with her hands resting on them. The wind blew the loose purple braid to her left, only kept in black by a loose black chord.

"Lily, do you think it wise to train them there?" Her red eyes darkened slightly.

Lily looked sideways to Lea and ran a hand through her hair. "Of course, if I had a doubt I wouldn't have suggested it."

"Yes. The BladeBreakers, Kai, Rei, Max, and Tyson will do fine, but the others?" Lea questioned, meaning the injured Mariam, Salima, and Hillary.

"I'll have Molly and Daisy lead them to Dragon Head."

"And you? Your injuries haven't healed fully yet and you know it." Lea looked at Lily with an uncharacteristic amount of concern in her eyes.

Lily looked up and glared, "I'll be fine." Her tone was tense and restrained.


	17. Getting to Dragon Head

And yet another update! I'm doing so good. -boogies-

!-Begin Chapter Seventeen-!

Getting to Dragon Head 

Within ten minutes, a large island loomed on the horizon. Slowly, it became larger and closer. In a few minutes, the boat was docked against the island. Kirao walked out of the cabin, the people on the cabin came down soon after.

"Molly, Daisy, I want you two to take Mariam, Salima, Hillary and Kenny to Dragon Head now on the E-path."

"Oh come on, Lily. Why do I have to take them as well? You only would need one of us for E-path." Molly complained to her team captain.

"Maybe so, but you know the rules as well as I do. You can train with Mark when you get to Dragon Head, I heard he had already come here to help with the kids."

Molly sighed, it was true and she couldn't argue with it, "Come on, you guys." She walked away and waved for them to follow her. The four in question exchanged glances but followed soon after from a few sharp words by Daisy.

Lily turned around and faced the BladeBreakers. "You four will be coming with me and Lea down Dragon Path. If you want to get to Dragon head by lunch, I'd suggest you come now."

Tyson and Max took a few steps forward but stopped as Rei spoke.

"What about our luggage?"

Kirao stepped forward. "I will take the boat and your luggage to Dragon Head along with some supplies we got at another dock. Ms. Hirotome should tell you where to find your luggage when you get to Dragon Head." He walked back into the cabin, waiting for the others to get off.

Lily walked onto the dock and took a path the went along the beach, she was followed by Kai, Rei, Tyson and Max. Lea walked behind everyone and glared at their backs. Soon the path turned into the forest and twisted and turned. Suddenly the trees disappeared behind a tall fence that let nothing see through it for the links were made of a thick black plastic.

"Hey, Lily?"

Lily turned and walked backwards to glare at Tyson, "What?"

"What's with the fence?"

"That area is off-limits until you pass the expert test."

"Oh then I'll be able to go in there by the end of the day."

"You're taking the test tomorrow."

"Okay by the end of tomorrow."

Lily rolled her eyes and turned around to walk forward again. She had been watching Tyson and there was no way he was ready for the expert test, he'd break his Beyblade. They continued to walk for a little while before the path turned right next to a deep looking ravine the was about fifteen feet across. Tyson stopped and peered over the edge, the others were doing so as well, except of Lily and Kai who didn't care.

"Whoa, is there a bridge?"

Lea stopped and resisted the urge to push Tyson over, "You might say that, now move."

"What do you mean 'you might say that'?"

Lea's red eyes narrowed into a death glare and her brows furrowed in frustration. "You'll see."

Tyson gathered a faint scared look and turned around and hurried down the path after the others. "Hey guys, wait up!"

Lea walked silently after Tyson, glaring at his back, the navy-haired boy had really earned his way onto her most annoying people ever list and wormed his way to the number two spot. The others had stopped at what was probably supposed to be a bridge, or what was left of it at least. It appeared to have been a metal bridge and the sides were about three feet high and two and a half feet apart. The tops of the sides narrowed to what seemed to be razor sharp. At the bottom some metal jutted out to create a ledge that was a few inches wide. The bottom was missing in there was a deep indent in the poles of the bridge holding the sides up. Along the sides of the indents were grooves into which a small block fitted exactly. The block was in the middle of the indents.

"What's this?"

Lily smirked slightly and looked over at Rei, "The bridge."

"We have to cross on that?"

"It would be a good test for balance, but you don't cross quite yet." Lily looked over at Lea who was coming up behind the group. "Okay, Lea, I'll go over this time."

Lea glared at Lily, about to protest for Lily couldn't have been feeling up to walking along the ledge on the sides of the bridge and not cut her hands. However it was too late, Lily was already walking carefully along the narrow ledges. In a minute she had made it to the other side. Lily crouched down and reached to block and pulled it out, showing that there was a long rod attached to the back of the block. Lea crouched down and pulled out the corresponding block to the bridge side. There was a creaking noise as both blocks were pulled out as far as they could before the poles attached to them prevented any more pulling.

Lily and Lea looked up at each other and nodded and looked down at the blocks and rotated them. The side of the bridge rotated as well. Soon it was angled, the sharp edge of the top resting against the other side of the bridge. Then they reversed the process making it stand up on it's side once more. The girls placed the block back into the indent exactly as it had been before.

"Okay, the point is to rotate the metal planks so they're horizontal and make a five foot brides so two people can cross at once. What was the problem?"

Rei spoke up since Kai had decided to cross his arms and take to silence. "There wasn't enough room to do that. The other plank should be rotated at nearly the same time."

Tyson, who had been rubbing his chin and squinting at the planks snapped his fingers, "Oh yeah, I could have definitely figured that out!"

Lea glared at Tyson, "Don't make me throw you into the ravine."

Lily snickered, "Lea, we're trying to keep that from happening, too much paper work." After a second she looked serious once more, "In any case, Rei's right, and we'll need another two people to rotate the other plank at the right time as me and Lea are stuck with one. I need one of you that work with someone else at a simple signal to come over here."

Tyson and Max were a good group, but Tyson backed a few feet away when Max looked at him, "I'm not crossing I could cut my hand. You do it Maxie."

Max looked over the edge, "That looks like a steep drop, and my balance isn't that great."

Rei looked over at Kai, who still looked nonchalant. "I guess its up to me then."

Rei crossed over to the opposite side of the ravine in the same manner Lily had. Kai looked up finally and went over to the pole of the plank that Rei was going to work on.

"Hey look, finally some team effort from Kai!"

"Hn, you would probably mess it up Tyson."

"I would not!"

"Tyson, let Kai work on this."

Lily, Lea, and Rei crouched down. Lily and Lea turned their plank once more but stopped before it was resting on the one Kai and Rei would be working on. "Okay you two, I want you both to turn that now when you both are ready."

Kai pulled the block out as far as it would go as did Rei and started to turn it the same way Lily and Lea had. "No, the other way!"

The both turned it the other way and Lily and Lea started to turn theirs again. The sharp edges of the tops of the planks fitted together so the surface was even. "Alright, time to bring it down lower." Lily and Lea pushed the block and the rod down so it was almost even with the ground and shoved the block into the fitted groove. Kai and Rei followed suit and pushed the block in.

Tyson walked over to the new bridge and tentatively pushed his foot on the center. "Is it safe?"

"Very much so, Tyson. I want you and Max to cross over first." Tyson and Max walked cautiously over the bridge and made it to the other side and stood behind Lily and Rei. "Kai, Rei, we need to return the bridge to the way we found it."

Kai hn-ed and crouched down again as did the other three. Carefully they reversed the process exactly and shoved the blocks back into the poles. Kai went across the bridge using the small edges for support and Lea followed soon after.

Lea and Lily walked ahead of the group as they followed them further along the path. There was a large crashing sound in the forest and one of the trees started to fall over. It fell after Lily and Lea passed and Kai speed up to make it in time. Rei stopped and let the tree fall in front of him.

"Why did that happen?"

Lily looked back at Rei, "This is a forest, some of the trees are dying." Indeed, it did look like the tree had been sick and was dead. "Just go over it." Rei clambered over the tree without a second thought while Tyson looked for a way that wasn't too hard to climb over as did Max.

It took them a few hours to finish the hike on the path, for there were a few more trees and some more bridges. Rei eventually managed to get past the tree before it was too late. On the bridges they all frequently switched places but the fastest group was Lily and Lea on one side and Kai and Rei on the other.

When they came to another beach they continued on the path, Tyson wearily and Max somewhat so. Soon the path widened for a small clearing with a small fishpond with a rock wall nearly a foot tall. Daisy and Kenny were sitting on the wall working on their laptops. Hillary was dragging her free hand across the top of the pond. Mariam was staring into the water at the gold fish in the pond. Salima was sitting on the wall staring into the forest.

"Hey, guys." They all looked up when Rei spoke.

Hillary smiled and stood up as quickly as she could. "Guys! Its been hours!"

Daisy stood up and walked over to Lily and Lea. "I was tracking you guys the whole time. You did pretty well, I thought you'd come during the middle of lunch."

Lily scratched her forehead and blinked, "Lunch hasn't started yet?"

Lea looked up at the sky, "Nah, it's not time yet."

Daisy checked her watch, "But it'll start soon enough, we should get going."

Lily nodded, "Hey, troopers," She added the name on sarcastically, "lunch is going to start soon, lets head in."

They all stood up and walked down the other path from the clearing. Soon the path widened again to show a house built in the style of a Japanese dojo, but the proportions were enormous. The house was probably about three or four stories high and three hundred long and half as wide. The house faced exactly east to west. The roof curved in slightly and was shingled in an older style. On the east facing side was a large dragon head that was roaring, on the west facing side was a large scaled tail the went down to the ground.

"Woah! This place is huge!"

Lily nodded and went to a sliding door with opaque white windows that filtered the sunlight. "This is Dragon Head. Keep your shoes on, you might loose them other wise." She slid the door open and walked in the others came in a few moments later. The walls were covered in pseudo-wood. The layout of the place seemed relatively simple and easy to understand. The hallways were about seven feet across and reached the ceiling of the first floor.

"This is so awesome!" Max was grinning large as he looked around, it was so simple and filtered sunlight fell in through the opaque white windows or holes in the wall covered in bamboo blinds.

"Its like walking into the past."

When they turned left they walked past door ways with the same bamboo blinds over them, filtering the sight. Little kids were filtering out of some of the rooms and adults or older teenagers were following them.

"Woah look at all the kids."

"They're all here to train, Lily?"

Lily shifted her gaze from the kids to Rei, "Yeah, they come from all over the world. Even in the winter this place has about a hundred kids here training."

"So awesome. I wish I had known about this place before."

"How well do the training programs here work?"

"Oh fairly well. A few of the kids can already do decently in the advanced courses, and they're only ten. I think some of them will go onto the World Championships and win." Daisy seemed pretty distant.

"Not while I'm competing!"

Hillary made to bash Tyson but stopped, "Your ego won't fit even in here."

"He..." Tyson stopped yelling as soon as they walked through another set of sliding doors. They walked into a large room that was about fifty feet long and wide. The edges of the room were raised about half a foot and made a small raised platform about five feet long. Small walls stuck out to shape booths and went up about eight feet. Half way up it became the opaque windows formed into small one foot squares and outlined by the wood. The booths had several pillows in the corners and enlarged short tables. In the center of the room there was a large buffet set up.

Next to the doors was a set of large sliding doors that had been opened and adults in uniform were moving in and out of the doors constantly with trays of food.

Tyson sniffed the air happily. "This stuff smells good!"

"Yeah! I can't wait to eat, I'm starving."

!-End Chapter-!

And I'm going to end the chapter here. I'll get the next chapter up soon.


	18. Reunions

Oh yeah, another chapter!

One extra comment, since Rei is a neko-jin, I thought I'd give him some cat-like abilities, like sense of smell and night vision and crap, but its not official! There did the officiality disclaimer. Oh yeah, any parents besides Tyson's dad and Max's parents are completely of my own invention, so there!

!-Begin Chapter Eighteen-!

_**Reunions**_

Rei looked to his right as he caught a scent in the air that was familiar, and it was definitely not food. In one of the booths they passed he spotted the source of the familiar, and unique, scent. Sitting next to each other were two adults, male and female. The man had black hair kept in the same style as Rei's. The only difference was that his hair was longer and coiled around his feet, it was wrapped tightly in bandaging, and then formed a small tuft at the end of the hair tail. He wore a tunic styled black shirt with white trim. He wore gray pants and black Chinese styled shoes. He was extremely muscular. The woman next to him had silky black hair she kept in a pony tail at the nape of her neck, tied in place with a purple sash. She wore a white dress that spilt on the sides halfway down her thigh. Covering her feet were black shoes.

Both of them had pointed ears and flashed extra sharp canines as they ate, overall their teeth seemed extra sharp. The man had bark colored eyes and the woman had large amber eyes. She smiled and turned her head to look at Rei.

"Rei, its been so long. I'm glad to see you again."

"Kamala?" The man turned his eyes to the woman sitting next to him and looked to her fixed point of attention. He beamed at the sight of Rei as well. Rei, seemed too shocked to speak.

"Yo, Rei, you know them?" Tyson spoke up, after a few seconds he waved his hand in front of Rei's amber eyes. "Rei? Earth to Rei?"

Lily bows her head at the two adults, ignoring Tyson's yelp of pain as Rei batted away the offending hand, with extra sharp nails. "Mr. And Mrs. Kon, its nice to see you again."

Kamala turned her attention from Rei to Lily, "Please, Lily, we've asked you several times to call us Kamala and Fei."

"Wait, Mr. And Mrs. Kon? That means," Max suddenly realized what he had said, he studied the two adults carefully. "You guys must be related to Rei!"

"They're my mom and dad actually, Max." He looked at his parents, having gained his power of speech once more, "Its great to see you again, its been years."

"Way too long. Come, sit down." She patted the floor next to herself. Rei took the offer and kneeled down next to his mom. Kamala looked up, noticing the others, "Why don't your friends sit here as well? I'd like to meet them." The BladeBreakers, Hillary, Salima and Mariam sat down. Salima next to Rei, Kai at the end of that side, Tyson sat on the other side, Hillary next to him, Max next to her, Mariam next to him, and Kenny next to her. Lily, Daisy and Lea stayed standing.

"I think we'll sit somewhere else. Its pretty crowded already." Lily and Lea walked off.

Daisy hung back a little before speaking, "I'll talk to you guys later." And running off after the other two.

Kamala looked at the mysterious group of seven, mysterious to her at least. "So who are you all?"

"My name's, Tyson! Me and Rei are on the same team."

"I'm Hillary."

"Max! I'm on the same team as Rei and Tyson."

"Mariam, I'm on a rivaling team of Rei's."

"Kenny, I'm the technical expert of the BladeBreakers, everyone calls me chief."

"Humph." Kai crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

Rei laughed, "He's Kai, he's our captain, but he doesn't speak much, although he's got some great advice."

Kai took to silence, since Rei had given him an accurate introduction he didn't feel it necessary to talk.

Kamala laughed slightly and smiled at Kai, "Oh? Tell me, Kai, is your last name Hiwatari?"

Kai glared and looked off to the side, "Humph."

"Oh, him? Yeah, his last name's Hiwatari." Suddenly Tyson's stomach growled loudly and Tyson doubled over, crossing his arms over his torso. "Oh man, I'm starving."

Kamala laughed, she seemed to be a perpetually good mood. "Why don't you all get something to eat?"

Everyone nodded and got up, except Kai who is never part of the group of everyone. Rei had to walk carefully behind him. Fei looked at Kai, who had crossed his arms and sat at the table.

"Kai was it?" Kai's red and gray eyes looked up at Fei. "You're going to be training in Lily's group, are you not?"

"Hn. Not if I can help it."

"You do know that until you're familiar with the island, you have to train with someone who does know it, otherwise you can go no where?" Fei got what he had meant by that statement.

"Hn, maybe I will then."

"Then I suggest you eat something now. Lily's not lenient on anyone, her training style here is harsh, and you'll need the extra nutrition, other wise you'll have to leave early." Fei used his chopsticks to pick up a clump of rice and stick it into his mouth. After swallowing the white grains he put his chopsticks to rest on the ceramic bowl.

"Hn, don't expect me to eat with Tyson around." Kai got up and overlooked the booths where everyone was seated, he quickly noticed none were empty and then found the one that Lily, Lea and Daisy were in.

Soon it became apparent why Kai refused to eat around Tyson eating to Kamala and Fei. The boy had no dignity. He made a large mess while eating, getting rice all over his face, the table around him, and occasionally managed to get food onto Hillary. Fei calmly picked a piece of rice out of his tea.

All through that day they worked hard on training until the sun started to set. Tyson and Max wearily staggered into Dragon Head for dinner. Kai felt rather weak as well, but he wasn't about to show any signs of weakness, perhaps Fei had been right, he should start eating just a little more so that he wouldn't feel like this anymore. Rei was hungry, he just wanted to go to sleep, though.

"I'm famished!"

"Yeah, me too, Tyson."

When they reached the large dining area, they all started off sitting in the same booth, but Lily, Lea, Molly, Kai, Rei and Daisy moved halfway through because of Tyson's eating manners.

"So, Lily, how come you know my parents?"

Daisy raised her hand, "That would be my fault, Rei. When she first brought me here I found they were workers here."

Lily put her tea glass down, "Of course, I had known them for about six years by then. As Rei has probably already realized, our team had gone to China six years ago, the White Tiger village to be more specific."

"You guys were in China?"

"Yep, to escape the press, a bunch of ten year olds getting into the finals, that was a shock to the press."

"So it was you guys."

Molly nodded, "Yeah, that was us."

"So, how did Salima loose her memory?"

"What did you say, Rei?"

"I know Salima came to my village with you guys, and when I found Salima, she told me that she can't remember anything up to two years ago."

Molly looked over to Lily, who had taken to silence and was focusing on her food, "Well, she was taken hostage, and one of us had to blade one of the groups members that had kidnapped her. Unfortunately, this was a kind of bit beast we had never seen before. Our team mate gave it her all, but, lost in the end. They gave Salima back to us, but they did something to her so that she had forgotten who we were."

"That's harsh."

"Yeah, considering she was the strongest blader on our team at the time."

"She was?"

"Yeah, extremely strong, but she was so stage frightened and camera shy that she'd always loose it in the world championships."

"Oh."

With that the conversation ended. After dinner was over, Lily led the BladeBreakers to a small wooden room with five pillows, mats and sheets for them to sleep on. She gave Hillary, Salima and Mariam the room across form them which held enough for the three to sleep on and for the four BeyGirls.

The next morning, Lily woke up early and walked downstairs to the dining area. Kai, who had also woken up early, came inside from the pond where he had been launching his blade repeatedly, he had been doing better than normal. He saw Lily walk past the hallway and followed, having nothing better to do.

Lily walked into the kitchen, putting some water on to boil. She pulled out a mug and spooned some brown powder into the mug. When the water was boiling she poured some of it into her mug and put the kettle back onto the burner, which she turned off. She mixed the liquid with the spoon and took a sip.

"Kai, I know that you're there, stop hiding."

Kai walked into the kitchen and glared at her, "Hn, hot chocolate in the middle of summer?"

Lily nodded and drunk some more, "You can call me crazy if you want, but its as bad as the people who drink coffee in the middle of summer." She took a few more sips before nodding to the overly large refrigerator, "You can get something to drink from there if you want, cups are in the cabinet to the left it."

Kai was thirsty so he got a cup and found some mango juice and poured some into the glass and drank it. In a minute two people walked into the kitchen. One was Kirao, now that he wasn't wearing the uniform with the cap covering his head, it was obvious that he had thick dark blue hair that was almost black and it was spiky, almost like Kai's but not quite. He had dark gray eyes. He was wearing a dark blue tank top with red trim around the sleeves. He had loose slate colored jeans and black shoes. He had a gray belt with a silver clasp that was comprised of two triangles jointed together to form a square.

The other one had light purple hair with soft streaks of light teal, pale aquamarine, lime green and ice blue mixed in it. Her eyes were a deep burgundy color. She was wearing a black tank top and a pair of dark blue pants. She was wearing silver and royal blue sneakers. They both seemed to be the same height.

"Oh, Lily, you're up."

Lily looked over to Kirao, who had addressed her, "Ohayo, Kirao." Kai studied the two carefully, for some reason, they reminded him of his parents, but he didn't think so, but he hadn't seen them since he was four.

"Kai, these are Lea's parents." Kai nodded, "They also happen to be yours."

Kai looked up at Lily and blinked, "But Lea's last name is..."

"Hiwatari like yours, well that was her birth name. She got it changed to Saikoiyo."

Kai's eyes widened. Not only ere his parents here, but he had a, "sister?"

"Oh, you catch on fast. I believe having the exact same parents make us brother and sister." Lea walked into the room. She was wearing a black jean jacket with flower designs stitched into them with black thread. She was wearing a pair of dark purple jeans and a loose black shirt under her jacket. Her deep purple hair with the same streaks in them as her mom was kept back in a braid as usual. She jammed a hand into her pocket, letting her own burgundy eyes glance over at her family. "Lily, I'm training with Mark in the cave area today after breakfast."

Lily nodded her head, "Fine, just don't over heat yourself with that jacket on like you did last time."

"Hn."

!-End Chapter Eighteen-!

Ha! I like my version of Kai's parents. Rei's parents are cool as well. Hope you like. Oh and stop telling me to update soon! I'm updating as fast as I can.


	19. Isle Battle Training

This is getting lengthy. Oh, yeah, you'll get to see more of the Hiwatari family by the last chapter I swear it, I mean its been thirteen years since he saw his parents.

**_Officiality disclaimer_**- Kai's past, it belongs to me! It is entirely of my own invention, so don't go around spreading his past as the real deal! It involves his parents, whom happen to be my characters! Oh and –prances around- because I got annoyed at Aoki-dono for using no originality for Hiro's beyblade, "Metal Drigger" So I have thus renamed it, and the name Kinzo belongs to me!

!-Begin Chapter Nineteen-!

_**Isle Battle Training**_

In an hour when the others finally woke up and ate their food, Lily led them to the western end of Dragon Head. She brushed aside the bamboo blinds that hid a large room. It was roughly three meters wide and ten meters long. The walls, unlike the rest of Dragon head, were painted a dull shade of oceanic gray. The floor was tiled in white the ceiling was painted white and bright lights were encases in the ceiling. The wall to the right of the door was made of metal that for some reason was folded in accordion style.

"Alright, I hope you all are awake, this test isn't exactly easy."

"What test? And where are Daisy, Molly, and Lea?"

"Your aptitude test. They all went by themselves to train with their own regimen."

Lily walked over to the far wall and lifted a panel that blended into the wall for the most part. She pressed the big **red** button. The metal wall divided in half and folded to the sides. The folding of the wall revealed a connected room. Its walls were made of metal and had panels of random sizes and shapes all over it, wall, ceiling and floor. It seemed to be a hallway about five meters long, two meters high and three meters wide. At the end of the hall was a large beystadium made of white marble it seemed. Jutting out from the doorframe leading into the hall was a small panel with a dial, a big **green** button, and a small **blue **button saying "fetch"

"What's with this? Don't tell me this is the test."

Lily let a small smirk creep across her face at Tyson's comment. She remained silent and walked over to the panel. "Tyson, how good of a blader do you think you are? Novice, Beginner, Average, Advanced, or Expert?"

"I'm an Expert of course, I am the champ." Tyson didn't even try to sound modest as he let a cocky tone creep into his voice.

Lily's smirk became a little bigger and she turned the dial and pressed the button. She walked back as the accordion doors covered the hallway once more. There was a slight whir of machinery and after a few minutes the doors opened again. This time it wasn't as much of a hallway as it was a battle field. Spikes jutted out randomly on the walls and floor. There were several small pits scattered randomly on the floor. There were small pipes, beams, wires, and so on.

"Tyson, the test is this navigate the course to the stadium where you will then battle a computer controlled blade."

"What! You've gotta be kidding me."

"I would have suggested a lower level then this, but you were so eager to do Expert that I decided to let you try. Unless you can't do it."

"You do it first!" Lily rolled her eyes. She pulled her blade from out of her pocket and put it into her launcher, which she had been carrying in one hand. She pulled the white rip chord out of her pocket and shoved it into the launcher. She walked into the hallway, studied and took a few paces to the left of the center. She launched her blade with the launcher at an angle.

The blade landed smoothly on the metallic floor and spun in a circle for a second before moving to one of beams that was angled with the floor. Her white blade went up the beam and jumped off of it, successfully dodging the row of spikes the encircled the hallway at that area and would have been impossible to dodge otherwise. Successfully dodging all of the traps and spikes and hazards in the hall, it almost made the impossible task Lily had set upon Tyson seem easy.

When Lily's blade reached the stadium, a blade was shot from one of the walls surrounding it. And it was on **_fire_**. The blade was aimed at the white blade, but the pre-attack was dodged. The fiery blade attacked Lily's blade once again, but once more the attack was dodged, almost lazily. Lily's blade then attacked the fiery blade and knocked it into the air. Lily crossed her arms.

"Dalila," She said softly, "use solar rays." Dalila, Lily's blade, jumped in front of a light and spun fast and faster. Shortly after that was done Dalila went on the attack and jumped into the blade and melted the attack ring slightly and sent it flying out of the ring. After that Dalila came back to Lily who caught it, tossed it in the air and caught it once more before pocketing it.

Kenny had opened his laptop and recorded the whole thing. "Amazing! I've never seen anything like that before."

"Chief?"

"I barely was able to record that! Lily..." Lily covered Kenny's mouth with her hand.

"I attacked the blade with enough force to slice through it partially and didn't get stuck." She walked away from Kenny and wiped her hand on her pants and looked at Tyson, "Still wanna do Expert?"

"Nah, I'll warm up first on Average."

"Alright."

She turned the dial once more and pressed the green button again. Tyson walked in front of the doors and waited, when they opened the course had changed. It looked a lot easier and it was much less of a battle field. Tyson pulled his Dragoon blade out and launched it. He made it through the course easily enough and defeated his opponent, but Dragoon stopped spinning in the stadium. Lily pressed the blue button and the bottom of the stadium opened, the Dragoon fell into it and a small conveyer belt popped out of the wall and the Dragoon blade came out on it, fell to the floor and Lily picked it up and tossed it at Tyson.

"You need more endurance or use your energy less often."

The rest of the morning was spent on tests. The four bladers all started on Average level. The course changed, from each test so no one knew what they were going up against next. Rei and Kai both had enough spin to go back through the course and they went to Advanced level. Rei managed to make it to the stadium, but he stopped spinning during the battle. Kai managed to finish the fight, but half way back through the course Dranzer fell into one of the many pits littering the floor.

During lunch the whole group spilt up into two groups. The first one was Tyson, Hillary, Max, Mariam, Molly, and Kenny. The second group was Kai, Lily, Rei, Salima, and Daisy. Lea wasn't spotted at all.

While Rei and Salima were off getting food, Lily decided to question Kai about something that had been bothering her since that morning.

"Kai, You haven't seen your parents for a long time. Why didn't you want to talk to them?" It was true, after Lea had packed a basket for lunch, Kai had sat around, drinking his mango juice, refusing to speak to his mom and dad. He had put his glass into the sink and walked out of the kitchen.

"Hn. When I was four they left me with my grandfather. Then he sent me to the Abbey."

"So you hate your parents for that, do you?"

"Hn, yes."

"Kai, you should know, that your parents were aware of what went on in the Abbey. When I snuck into the Abbey all that time ago it was because they had helped me and I thought it was fair to do a return favor and they had wanted to know how you were doing."

"Hnh."

Lily sighed and looked up as Rei and Salima came back.

"So Lily, what are we going to be doing for the rest of the week?"

"Oh, this and that." Lily looked up as Tyson went back for his tenth round of food. "That kid is going to eat up all the food supplies."

"He never gets tired of eating. Sometimes I think he should be the eating world champ instead of the BeyBlade world champ."

Lily remained passive about this comment from Rei while Kai smirked.

So, for the rest of the damned week the BladeBreakers trained themselves ragged with Lily leading them. They went through several mental and physical hardships. However, all this hard work did not go with out its reward. Max and Tyson were able to complete the Average test. Tyson managed to get to the Stadium in Advanced. Max managed to nearly finish Advanced but his beyblade stopped spinning at the last second. Rei managed to make it through Advanced, but his blade got knocked out halfway to the stadium. Kai achieved getting to the battle in Expert, but was knocked out a few seconds into the battle. Their stats had drastically improved, but still, they were never able to beat Daisy.

As they all came back to the dojo, Tyson dropped his bag and lifted an arm up to defend himself from his grandfather's wooden sword.

"Grandpa! I just got back, and this is how you welcome me!"

"I was just testing how you've improved, my boy. Usually I'd whack you on the head like that." His grandpa nodded wisely and used his sword as a resting place for his hand, "It seems you did get worked over there. Oh, before I forget, your brother is here."

"What? Hiro is here?" Tyson dropped his bag and ran off. He ran into his room and found a young man with slightly gray royal blue hair and brown eyes sitting on his bed. He was wearing a white shirt with a yellow jacket and baggy pants. "Hiro? It really is you!"

The man, now introduced as Hiro, looked up as Tyson. "Ah, little bro, you're back. Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Well enjoy isn't the word for it."

Hiro laughed a little, "So, how good have you become?"

"Really good, I could beat you now for sure."

"Really? Want to test that?"

"You bet! There's a stadium in the back."

Tyson ran out to the back and Hiro got up and followed his younger brother. There were several blank stares after the two.

"Who was that?"

Tyson's grandfather came up behind them, "Hiro? That's Tyson's older brother. He left when Tyson was little to help their dad in unearthing some ruins out in China somewhere. Tyson's always wanted to beat him."

The others accepted this information and went around back to watch the battle. Hiro used a bright green Beyblade, which he called "Kinzo suno". Tyson's Dragoon Galaxy was unfortunately outclassed by Hiro's blade and he lost.

"Wow, what sort of Beyblade is that?"

"Its an S series blade." Hiro caught Kinzo in his hand and pocketed, "You still have a long way to go little bro."

"S series? No wonder, I've got a G series."

"Don't be so hard on the blade, little bro, you've still got a long way to go before you truly master the Dragoon Galaxy."

"I know, I know." Tyson sighed, "Its just, I thought the World Champ was undefeatable."

Molly laughed at Tyson, "Oh come on, you don't really believe that do you? The World Champ isn't undefeatable. There are plenty of better bladers out there that are stronger then you, they just can't compete or choose not to. Don't let that title get to your head, its just a title after all."

Daisy blinked and Leo stretched up and rested the back of his hand on Molly's forehead.

"Are you feeling okay? That was some serious advice. I'd expect Lily to say that more then you."

"If I ever gave speeches."

"Oh come on, I can give advice once and a while, can't I? I'm **not always sugar high.**"

!-End Chapter Nineteen-!

I'm getting random while typing. Can you, my loyal readers, tell? I'll probably revise the randomness, but it stays for now. And due to writing constraints, I didn't put as much detail into the tests after Lily...sorry, I would put more detailing in, but I can't right now, I'm beating my brains out as is. Don't worry I still want to write...I'm just running myself dry...it shouldn't be too bad though, I hope, considering after this like the rest of the freaking story is planned out so much, its going to be easy to type up.

Oh yeah, by the end of the chapter...I was giving up on detailing near the end, I just wanted to get into the final stretch, sorry 'bout that if it peeved you. We'll be back on the island by the end of this story, I promise it, and Kai _will_ forgive his parents for what they did.


	20. Farewells and Departures

Although this is going to be a helluva lot shorter then I had originally intended, I'll move the rest of what I had intended over into its sequel, which will actually work a lot better 'cos I'll have a plot to go on! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! Finally, you do not know how much I've wanted to type that.

Chapter Twenty

_**Farewells and departures**_

Several months had passed by now. It had been nearly a year since Kai had been broken free of his prison at school. He was happy to have been gone so long. His education problems were fine, he had mooched off of what Tyson had been learning, as had Rei and Max. The next year the whole team would enter the local high school, Rei and Kai a grade above everyone else. Today was the last day of the world championships.

It was a team tournament like the first time the Blade Breakers had been teamed up. Kai and Rei had gone up yesterday. It was the finals. And Tyson couldn't wait. The navy haired boy had wanted to go first, however, Kenny had suggested, and Kai and Rei agreed, it would be better if Tyson went last. This was partially because they wanted to assure victory against Tyson's major ego that had nearly lost him his round in the previous two tournaments. Also, the team didn't wanted Tyson bragging about his victory before the tournament was over. Max's match was before Tyson's.

Kai was asleep in the dojo they had been staying at for the past several months. Tyson and Max had already left, as had Kenny and Rei. He was all alone, possibly excluding Tyson's grandfather, but he too had gone out to watch his grandson's match. It was still dark outside, the sun hadn't even risen yet. Tyson had wanted to leave early because he wanted to get some training in before the final rounds of the finals began and the tournament was in the next prefecture.

In the van going to the tournament, Tyson was sleeping soundly, but not soundlessly, he was snoring loudly. Max was trying to rest and Rei was taking a light snooze, being woken up frequently by his teammate's snoring. Tyson's grandfather and Kenny were fast asleep. Mariam and Salima were staring out of the window at the passing scenery. Hillary, who was sitting next to Tyson, was looking angry, she was still tired.

Taking the jacket she was wearing she quickly secured it over Tyson's mouth. It muffled his snoring enough that it sounded freakily quiet. Hillary slumped in her seat and slept. Max muttered a thanks and was finally able to rest. Rei fell asleep and didn't wake up for a while. Mariam and Salima were grateful to the lowered volume as the continued to watch the scenery pass.

Within an hour, they were at the championship stadium. Tyson was woken up and after pulling Hillary's sweater off his face he started to yell and rant. After calming Tyson down, they all went inside the tournament building. Max lost his battle, so if Tyson lost it would be a tie and the alternates would have to come forward, and Kenny was their only alternate, and being a considerably weaker blader, the other team would win. It was all up to Tyson now.

Within the hour, victory was declared, and for the third year running, Tyson was the World Champion. There was no telling how big his ego would be now. A few days later, there was a large celebration for the champions. It wasn't very formal, it just invited all the teams that had participated in the tournament to attend with the BladeBreakers and the five guests they invited as guests of honor.

The winning team's captain, Kai, and the World Champion, Tyson, had to each make separate speeches. Kai's was very short, not really able to be called a speech as it was barely two sentences long. Tyson's ran for five or six sentences.

The next day, Mariam and Salima left, saying they wanted to go back to their separate teams and their injuries had healed over by then. A week later, they were all invited back to Isle Battle for more training. They were all greeted at the docks by the BeyGirls team, along with the Saint Shields and the Psykicks.

Tyson jumped out of the boat as soon as it stopped at the dock, the others waited for the plank to be moved so that they could disembark safely. "Kane, Ozuma, all of you guys! What are you doing here?"

"Well, we were invited here after the tournament ended and we couldn't say no."

"But I thought all of you weren't even around."

"Salima and Mariam brought the news to them." The blonde haired Molly spoke up from the otherwise silent team.

Daisy stared at her cousin, "The White Tigers are here as well, but they're training right now."

"They're here as well? Awesome! We should have a mini tournament between all of us."

Lily was unable to check her rude comment to Tyson, "Wow, he says something smart for once. Is the apocalypse coming?"

"Hey, I have come up with some of the greatest ideas out there, you know."

Rei snickered at Tyson, "Like eating every restaurant in New York out of food?"

"Not you too, Rei."

"Come on, Tyson, you have to admit it was kind of funny when the chefs were chasing you around with vegetables."

"That's right, Max. So how about a mini tournament?"

Lily shrugged, "Whatever."

Kai glared off to the side, "Hn."

"Sounds good to me."

"I'd like to see how strong you've gotten, Tyson."

"Great! Now all we need is Lee's opinion."

Daisy spoke up again, "And we can get that at lunch." She looked around at everyone, "So what do you all want to do now? We have a few hours to kill."

"I was thinking walking to Dragon Head."

"Sounds good to me. But, Lily, could we not take the route we took last time?"

"Yeah sure."

So instead of taking Dragon Path like they had the last time, they took a path that went through an underground cave system. Several smaller paths branched off the main path and lead to beyblade arenas with different hazards. They got through this path, called Cavern Path, much faster then they did Dragon Path. The caves gradually moved up to the west side of the building. They spent the rest of the time wandering around and setting up the rooms they would be staying in for the next two weeks.

After lunch was over they managed to find the White Tigers and the tournament was approved for all the teams. All five teams spent the rest of the day deciding how the tournament was going to be managed.

Due to the fact that there were five official competing teams, they decided on a tag team tournament, round-robin style. There were to be two blocks. Each team in each block would face every other team in the block. For each victory the team would get one point, for each tie, a half point and for each loss, no points. The team with the most amount of points at the end would go to face the winner of the other block.

The teams were decided upon as follows: Kai and Rei, Tyson and Max, Kane and Salima, Goki and Jim, Lee and Gary, Kevin and Mariah, Mariam and Joseph, Ozuma and Dunga, Lily and Lea, Molly and Daisy. Kenny would keep the data on the tournament and Hillary would be both referee and judge.

Within a week the tournament was over. While they had meant for fun, Tyson had taken it a little bit too seriously and had nearly gone berserk halfway through. The final match was between Lily and Lea form the first block and Kevin and Mariah from the second block. It was a very close match between Lily and Mariah and they both tied. Lea won over Kevin, so Lily and Lea won, though they both admitted every one was much stronger then they had been a year ago and were all formidable opponents. For the next week everyone went under rigorous training. Tyson and Max made it past Advanced and they were so close to finishing Expert that they both swore they could have reached out and taken it, at least Max did. Tyson said he could taste it. Kai and Rei managed to finish Expert several times over.

On the White Tigers, Mariah, Lee, Kevin and Gary all managed to finish Expert. The Psykicks? Salima was the only one to complete Expert, the others were as close as Max and Tyson though. With the Saint Shields, Mariam, Ozuma, and Dunga finished Expert, Joseph barely lagging behind the rest. All of the BeyGirls had beaten Expert many times before they had met the BladeBreakers.

On the last day they were there, they were all provided a map and were allowed to storm the island in teams, but they had to have a form of communication on both of them. Tyson and Max were eager to explore the beach and splash around and relax. Kenny got as much data as he could on the island. Everyone else took to wandering in the forest.

After lunch, Rei and Salima walked around and talked. When Salima spotted her team she ran over to go talk with them and then they all left to train. Rei watched Salima's back with a lingering smile. Mariah, who had been conveniently in the tree above Rei jumped down.

"Does she remember now, Rei?"

"I don't think so, Mariah."

"Why don't you ask her?"

"I don't want to invade her privacy."

Rei turned his golden eyes to somberly watch Salima's back. As she met up wither team several hands clapped on her shoulders and he caught laughter as they said something to her, but he really couldn't tell what. Whatever they said irritated her or something because she bashed all three of the boys on their shoulders.

"Rei...?" Mariah's voice was quieter and slightly timid.

Rei turned his gaze back on Mariah. He recognized that tone. She used that tone when she wanted to ask him something personal. Bracing himself he spoke, "What is it, Mariah?"

"I want to know, do you still like Salima...as much as you did when we were younger?"

Rei took a few moments to register what she was saying. His past, he had blocked it out after he had gotten Drigger, or perhaps the white Tiger had blocked it for him? In either case, it took him a few moments to place what she was asking, considering his past was nearly a blur.

"Oh." He said as realization spread across his face, golden eyes widening. Then his eye's narrowed to their normal size and he looked downwards. "Yes, I suppose I do."

Kai growled as he regained his balance, a wooden door clattered behind him. He mentally cursed Lily in his head in Japanese, Russian, and English for first dragging him by his wrist as soon as they had neared Dragon Head. He was perfectly capable of walking by himself after all. Then there was letting g of his wrist outside this door, allowing him to stand but before he could yell at her, she had shoved him inside this room. He rubbed an aching muscular shoulder. He narrowed his red gaze when he realized who was in the room with him, his parents.

He turned to go, but the door, his only exit was sealed shut, and wouldn't budge open. He frowned at the door and wished it to burn so he could leave. However, to his dismay, the door didn't spontaneously combust. He then turned to face his biological parents, although he had thought of, and had mentally, revoked the title of parents from them when he was a child in the Abbey.

They stood like that for a while, Kai glaring down both Nizama and Kiaro, both showing a mixture of calm and slight hurt from their son's anger. After a while it finally just burst out from him, all his hatred at them and their actions. His tone was controlled, but his frustration and anger were quite obvious.

"Why in hell did you leave me with that poor excuse of a human being?"

Nizama blinked and then looked slightly curiously at Kai. "Who are you referring to?"

"Voltaire."

"Oh." Nizama sighed and looked over at her husband who nodded at her. She then replaced her burgundy gaze on Kai. "Well. We didn't have much of a choice you see."

"What sort of choice is there when you leave your kid?"

"Well, you need to understand, your mother was pregnant with your sister at the time. I had just told my father, Voltaire, that I wouldn't take over his business a week previous. He was very angry with me, he told me he'd let me give more thought over it, but he didn't mean it. You were still little, so I left you with the servants when I took your mom to the doctor's one day."

"Why didn't you take me with you?"

"It was cold since it was the middle of winter, and I asked for you to be left at the mansion so you wouldn't get ill. You have to remember, you weren't even three."

When Nizama had become silent Kiaro took over again. "When we got back barely an hour later, the whole mansion was trashed, there was blood, chicken blood as we found out later, all over the place. There was no one there and no power. The security camera recordings had been smashed and destroyed. It was a set up Voltaire had made when he had left and taken you with him."

Nizama spoke up again. "We did look for you. When I guess you were about six, we found that you were located in the Abbey, but we still didn't know where your grandfather was." She sighed and looked down, "By that point your sister had been taken as well, when she was four. We found out later that your grandfather had kidnapped her as well."

"When we found out where you were, we sent someone to go find out for sure. The next day the Abbey was demolished and you were with the police. But by the time we had come to get you, your grandfather had sent one of his servants to get you, and he had."

Kai had listened to them and his expression had changed from clear anger at them to relief and slight irritation. Voltaire had told him that his parents hated him and had left Kai with him. Voltaire had never mentioned his sister and had made Kai hate his parents and despise them.

"When, you were on the team that had won the tournament we were happy, but we didn't know if you would remember us or if you hated us. We were too scared to go to you and find out."

Nizama looked at Kai, who had closed his eyes and balled his hands into fists. "Kai, can you forgive us?"

Kai, who was still taking it all in just shook his head yes. Nizama smiled and walked over to Kai and then hugged him, finally happy to see her son again.

_And now we interrupt this heartfelt moment to skip to sunset._

Later that day when Kai had finally found Lily he was still mad at her for dragging him, quite literally too, by his wrist and pushing him around. Even though he had found out the truth of his past and made up with his parents, he was still angry with the brunette.

They were having a battle in the expert area of the island, right at the very heart. They stood on a shiny blue stadium that glowed in the dying light. Half a mile above them were two bit beasts. Kai's Dranzer and Lily's Dalila. The white blade and the metallic blue one clashed, sending sparks away from the force of the collision. Minutes later the two blades fell over from a loss of spin.

On one of the balcony's at Dragon head, on right under the realistic dragon head itself, stood Max and Mariah. Max had seen Mariah there and had just walked on. Mariah was leaning on the rail with her arms crossed. Max rested one elbow on the wooden railing as well. They both stared into the sunset.

As the sun went down and the bright wash of pinks and purples in the sky turned to black and blues and purples Mariah turned to go, bumping accidentally into Max. Max looked at her, blue eyes catching her piercing green stare.

After a few moments of this, they kissed.

The next day they each left the island at different times. Promising each other to meet at the next year's world tournament.

!-End chapter Twenty-!

**"A Year to Remember Me By" Extra Comments by the Author**

And this is a story that has taken just over a year and a half to do. However I'm quite pleased that I actually finished.

Although I must admit my style is actually five to ten times better then it was at the beginning, I like the overall piece. However if I could I would definitely re-do the entire beginning. It'll stay so I remember exactly how I was when I was a fangirl of the cool character that is Kai.

Its been a lot of fun. As for the title, I had actually planned for Lily to have a quote at the very end when she had to leave for home that was "Well, this has been a year to remember me by" however the plot changed and I simply couldn't fit it in. Although the title, I feel, is fairly symbolic, and would be more so had I finished it in a year, so the title stays and now you know its origins.

As for Kai's past, I have totally made it up, and this story does take place instead of G-Rev, because I hate that season. And please don't mind my comment in the middle of the story after Kai does forgive his parents, I couldn't think of another way to get to the end. Also, I'm sorry if his past was extremely lame. I made it up on the spot for the most part. And sorry if the ending sucks royally.

Keep your eyes out for my sequel to this story, "Love is Only Human", in which the title will be fully explained by the story itself. Also, I have been working on it and the third story in this series at the same time as this, which would explain why my updates are not as timely as they could be.

The sequel should be up in the next week, but to amuse yourself in the mean time, go read "Truth Or Dare" That I put up since it got deleted. It's amusing and spoils every pairing that will show up in this particular BeyBlade trilogy.

Go to my page on Fanfiction and look at the pictures that I have affiliated with this story. please tell me what you think of them

I truly hope you enjoyed my first story and currently my pride.

This is Digi signing out -leaves-


End file.
